


[狛枝凪斗中心]《悪夢と楽園》

by graygraygray



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygraygray/pseuds/graygraygray
Summary: ※2013年8月出版同人誌《悪夢と楽園》網路全文再錄※狛枝凪斗與江之島盾子：〈指先に咲く薔薇〉※狛枝凪斗與苗木誠：〈別れの時まで〉※狛枝凪斗與日向創：〈ムショウノアイ〉
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 6





	1. 〈指先に咲く薔薇〉

他守在離舊校舍門口不遠的角落。

由於在這裡很久了，於是他非常清楚：哪個位置恰好在監視器與機關槍的死角內，又可以綜觀全局。他靜靜待在角落裡，除了短暫而不持續的淺眠外，他都瞪大充滿血絲的雙眼，凝視一層又一層潑灑上凝滯血色的鐵灰色大門。最開始的幾天還有很多人往學園奔去，他們紛紛提起武器，因飢荒而瘦弱如骨的雙腿在凹凸不平的柏油路上大力邁步，搥打校門，大聲叫囂，試圖闖入舊校舍。

但無論來了多少人，來者無一例外，被毫不留情地掃射成肉泥。希望之峰學園本身的反擊往往牽動震撼天地的巨大聲響與漫天飛舞的粉塵。地板上鋪滿成堆的屍體，血液，拂上一層灰塵與粉屑，然後又是屍體。（不過當機關槍發射前的警示燈亮起，他懂得比誰都還要快一步摀住耳朵。）

那些屍體像是夾在漢堡裡半融化的起司片，高溫下逐個失去形狀。從邊緣開始變得模糊。到了那種程度，也分不清誰是他人而誰又是自己了吧。

他縮在他溫暖的寒滲的愜意的角落裡，嗅著濃郁血肉與脂肪燃燒飄散的氣味，關乎死亡。對「這個世界」來說，倒也是稀鬆平常。死亡如同呼吸般普通。他深深吸氣，吐氣，複數且複數的人們在談吐與行為中逐一死去。死神並非那麼體貼的傢伙，會在到訪前來信通知，好讓你在他按得你家門鈴叮咚響的同時能從後門脫逃。

死神將用迅雷不及掩耳的速度攫獲你，捧著你的頭顱（深情款款地，彷彿世間中他眼裡只容得下你），冷冽銀刀俐落抹過你的咽喉，將屬於你又不再屬於你的靈魂以兩指輕巧捏起，收進他有如黑夜般的斗篷。

過去雖少不了和死神碰頭的機會，但幸運地是，他總能一次次躡手躡腳地從對方旁邊逃開。他的運氣一直都很好。或許死神又犯糊塗了，沒留意到他的腳步聲打落在積著雨水與汽油的窪洞，激起的水花甚至濺上對方的衣襬。死神也是個冒失鬼呢。他心想。每當他靠近死神的斗篷，像是靈魂一類的氣體從他手邊掠過，一溜煙就散失在汙濁的空氣中。

生命的重量好輕。他每次都這麼覺得。他甚至還來不及摸到它們。

他正一如往常地啃著背袋裡逐日乾癟的難以下嚥的硬麵包，像在嗑路邊的碎磚塊。取了些礦泉水在他乾燥破裂的嘴唇上。抿抿嘴。很好，還行。他不知道他還在要這裡多久，糧食的保存也該要小心謹慎。只要希望尚未殞落，他就不會離開這裡一步。任何一步。

學園周邊在一週後便慢慢地沒人再來了。人們開始放棄自殺式的行為，放棄打開電視，放棄觀看那些影像，放棄希望。寂靜如潮水般襲來，但他並不覺得孤單。揣抱小小的電視，目不轉睛地看著校園內的一舉一動。看著一位位美好的希望的象徵，面臨極巨大的絕望與考驗，卻仍不斷克服那些難關，閃爍希望。

第一個少女倒臥浴室，腹部插上一把刀，手腕沾染金箔。誰也不會知道一個夜晚過後發生了怎樣的事。反抗者的身體被多把長槍貫穿，鮮血流入體育館地板的縫隙中。透過不正常的門把與抽屜裡深藏的線索，值日生的嚴守規定與遺落在火焰旁的袖口，犯人被指認後處刑。那是一場球場內的殺戮。他感到惋惜，過去沒有機會見識到對方投球的英姿，而少女清澄的歌聲彷彿縈繞在耳邊，最後斷成片片慘叫。為了人際，為了友情與夢想，為了這些已經不存在一丁點的虛幻的關係，少女備妥菜刀向對方刺去，最後留下血的訊息。

枉死的女子並不是真正的江之島盾子。這種程度的事情他還是知道的。外貌上的些微差異、聲音和語調的變化都可以從中窺出。他看見對方對著黑白熊怒吼，署名致舞園沙耶香的光碟再度被扔進垃圾桶。裁判庭上信誓旦旦道「絕對不會讓這樣的事情再次發生」。然不到幾天，故態復萌。自相殘殺又開始了。

只有女性可以進入的更衣室掛著少女（更正，其為少年）的屍體。從信函洩漏出的秘密，想要變得更強的渴望。少年向憧憬的對象做出提議，鼓著背包摸黑來到更衣室，卻不知對方的心中潛藏黑暗的過去。摻著嫉妒與憤怒的複雜情緒，一不留神，舉鈴上已沾滿鮮血。奉男子漢的誓言為圭臬，另一名少年成全了死者的秘密，一邊希望永遠不會有人發現，卻是徒勞。交織著蓄意的佈弄與殺人鬼的疑雲，重型機車駛入鐵輪開始加速運轉，加速運轉，加速運轉，直到旁觀者與當事人都眼花撩亂之時，溫度與空間高速擠壓而成的產品匡噹掉入視線之中。還是溫熱的，他想。

這次也什麼都無法留下。等到學生們再度來到更衣室，海報又換成另外一張煽情而性感的女星寫真，地毯一塵不染，想必其後仍舊有人必須要在這個房間內褪去衣物。綑綁過少年的延長線也安份地躺回圖書館的地板，使用者再度用它開了檯燈，度過好幾個與書本為伍的深夜。

他再次嘆息。身為「超高校級的程序員」是多麼美好的一件事，現今許多偉大的（落入絕望手中或者已被摧毀）科技技術都是出於其之雙手與頭腦，世界的希望又被斷送了一角。「超高校級的暴走族」那份勇敢而率直的衝勁他再也無法欣賞了。過去他走出校門時偶爾看到那浩浩湯湯的隊伍，噴著熱氣的排氣管，留著相似髮型與衣著的少年們向每個路過的學生瞪眼怒視。

他見對方握緊雙拳，像是事件後第一次回到自己寢室看見乾淨得不留任何痕跡的浴室時的悵然心情，他們又說了：這種事不能再發生。就算黑白熊怎麼使出手段，都不能危害同伴間的信賴。

  
對方殊不知論及人類的「信賴」有多麼脆弱而不堪。光是堆放在桌上整疊印著定額的紙張就能輕易將之摧毀。造型奇異的機器人被賦予奇異的稱號，帶著奇異的凶器拐走人質。消失的占卜師與其異常端正的字跡，相機拍下的照片，複數的死者與屍體的離奇失蹤。風紀委員的淚水成為血液，淘洗過的槌子與地面殘留的血痕成為關鍵。賭徒闡述畢生夢想，一如往常帶著從容不迫的笑意，火舌舔吻她的身軀，成為魔女。

他認為賭徒也要倚靠幸運，和他相同。在幸運的基準上加予技巧和騙術，賭博真是一門了不得的藝術啊，能以此為才能真是太厲害了！對方綴滿蕾絲與花邊的洋裝在火焰下燒成灰燼，他卻總想著她還在校時後頭跟隨的一大群隨從。風紀委員挺直背脊複誦校規，同人作家攤位前大排長龍，他曾經過對方教室，見到一整排糯糯公主的模型放在桌上。

總該結束了吧！螢幕內的對方失控咆哮。不會繼續讓你為所欲為的！他們只能遠離火源，一次又一次見證死亡的瞬間。布偶發出詭異的笑聲，鬼鬼祟祟道：那這次讓你們揪出同伴裡面的背叛者吧？

此話一出，頓時人心惶惶。還不等他們有過多的猜疑，黑白熊爆出驚人之語：背叛者就是她！承受著眾人猜忌的眼光，格鬥家不多做解釋逕自離去，連好友的呼喚也不做回應。封閉的密室與約談，破碎的玻璃瓶，化學教室裡的藥物粉末與摯友的決心。行兇者指向已死之人，為了保全同伴、家族與自身的正義而選擇自殺。但這樣不成。黑白熊竊笑道：讓我們開始處刑時間吧！身為夥伴一員的電腦從隱密的房間被取走，放在椅子上駛向終點。

他想起格鬥家的凜然英姿，足以堪稱「人類最強」的戰鬥實力，不禁喟嘆到從今爾後再也無法欣賞她那充滿魄力的格鬥方式，他要到哪才能找到可與之媲美的人物呢？

對方在如此絕望的處境中仍堅持不放棄希望。鼓舞伙伴，擔負死去的人們的生命與意志繼續生存。不能辜負大神同學的心意，我們絕對會打敗黑幕並且從這座學園裡出去！對方不知道真實是好的，畢竟他分分秒秒處在外頭，十分了解「外面的世界」是怎麼樣的模樣。

無論是學園的外部或內部，這場絕美的噩夢仍未走到盡頭。小刀，反覆的夢魘中出現的蒙面人，音訊不明的同伴，失去機能的黑白熊，植物庭園中央的屍體與爆炸。第十六名的高中生。「戰刃骸」這一人物。各種證據將罪疑指向對方，偵探閉口不言語，而對方被送上斷頭台。緊要關頭時Alter Ego乍現，救了對方一命，卻也跌入處刑臺後的深淵當中。

和自己相同擁有「超高校級的幸運」這一才能的對方，勇敢堅毅，樂於助人。他回想對方的笑臉與話語，憤怒時的臉龐、吃著好吃東西時幸福的表情、無奈的樣子。各種對方的模樣繁複地交疊在一塊，爆炸開來。

他總是在每一個殺人事件發生過後反芻自己對於被害者與行兇者的看法與印象，每個人都是如此充滿光輝而異於常人，學識或者體能或者身份，每一個獨立的個體如此與眾不同。然而希望之峰學園廣闊非凡，其百年歷史中代代人才輩出，全世界只有這裡有才能的人是斷斷不曾少過的，他又怎麼能記得住校內的每一個學生呢？

儘管熱愛希望如他，也不曾擁有那麼優良的記憶力。他會特別關注這群人的原因非常單純，除了各自擁有美好的才能，他們還同時擁有一個共通點，就是和「某個人物」是為同儕關係。於是他在開始注意到「某個人物」的存在後，也留意著其身邊的人。

轟轟烈烈的「人類史上最大最惡的絕望事件」接續展開，在猶如屠殺般的浩劫中，最後存活下來的第78期學生共十六名：「超高校級的幸運」苗木誠、「超高校級的偶像」舞園沙耶香、「超高校級的棒球選手」桑田怜恩、「超高校級的偵探」霧切響子、「超高校級的貴公子」十神白夜、「超高校級的游泳選手」朝日奈葵、「超高校級的風紀委員」石丸清多夏、「超高校級的文學少女」腐川冬子、「超高校級的暴走族」大和田紋士、「超高校級的格鬥家」大神櫻、「超高校級的同人作家」山田一二三、「超高校級的賭徒」賽蕾絲緹雅‧羅丹貝魯格、「超高校級的占卜師」葉隱康比呂、「超高校級的程序員」不二咲千尋、「超高校級的軍人」戰刃骸，以及「超高校級的辣妹」江之島盾子。

他默背他們被賦予的稱號與姓名，再與腦海中的臉孔結合。十六名學生。當時他離開學園遠赴異地，再度回來時希望之峰學園已經整體要塞化，門窗加裝厚重的鐵板與佈滿武器的大門。為了阻擋絕望，學園長做出如此決策，打算將次世代的希望好好保護如同守護幼苗般。但事與願違，絕望也悄然混入了希望當中，並將希望之種轉化為絕望之種，開始自相殘殺學園生活。

奇蹟生還的對方出現在眾人面前，並向黑幕下了戰帖。最後的學級裁判，全員失去記憶，戰刃骸的真實身分，生物室的指示燈，多出來的死亡次數，詐死的陰謀論。在他們解開各種謎團後，黑幕被揪了出來，而他總算在那個小小的螢幕裡見到了朝思暮想的對方。

她自煙霧中現身，笑著哭著，時而嚴厲時而狂妄時而悲傷。如此生動多變比他過往在影像中見到的她都要來得真實。他恨不得進到螢幕裡與對方相見，卻只能眼巴巴地盯著學級裁判展開，看她告訴六人學園外面的真相，世界的慘況。明明不管是人際關係還是回憶還是慾望都早已是化為泡影，卻還為那些已經消失的事物在學園內互相爭鬥。

知道了一切以後你們還要出去嗎？為了外面已經毀滅的世界？她挑釁地問道，那麼就來慣例的投票時間吧！只要有一票投給希望，那苗木就得被處刑！其他人我可以保證讓你們在學園內終老一生！

在對方義正嚴詞的呼告下，最終沒有人放棄希望。全員一致通過對「超高校級的絕望」的處刑。她起先感到難以置信，但也曾預想過這樣的結果。啊，絕望啊！真是絕望啊！又想要在前面加上好幾個「超」字的超絕望啊！計畫在最後階段敗露的這份絕望感！

她急於加諸自己人生中最初也是最後的最大的絕望──死亡。

那就幹勁十足地上吧！處刑時間到了──！

處刑過後，影像中斷。如同對方的心臟停止跳動般，螢幕上僅剩雜訊。他腦中的思緒亂成一團。她死了。她死了。她死了。雖然不是親眼所見，但他也看到對方最後被處刑的瞬間。她死了。她死了。她死了。只剩下這個意念佔據他的意識。她死了。她死了。她死了。他將電視扔到地上，瞪著那些碎裂的玻璃，想辦法讓自己冷靜下來。

原定計畫被乾脆地破壞了，既成事實亦無法更改。他必須要構思自己的下一步行動，他縮回他的角落，重新擬定一個嶄新的充滿意外性的絕望的計畫。沒有人想過沒有人做過的計畫。她死了，但這不能對他造成太大的傷害。他必須要讓絕望延續，而不是因為她的死亡步入滅絕。

沒一會，學園大門打開了。灑滿血肉脂肪屍水的大門緩慢地打開了，其間縫中，六個身影從中現身。他想從對方的眼中看來肯定是看著一片刺眼的光線，濡染原本一生都將不再看到的日光。但從他的方向看去就只是極為普通而平凡的一座大門的開啟，一些些（就那麼一些些）希望回歸世界。

歡迎回來。他的嘴唇擠出言語的形狀，卻不作聲。

他像是交替般地在對方走出校舍的瞬間便進到裡頭去了。

遙遠的記憶呼喚他的名字。啊，我知道。我是知道的哦。這個走廊、這間教室、這個小賣部、還有這扇紅得惹眼的門……全和影像中所見的景觀一致。他走進那扇門，穿越狹長磚白的走道與電梯，來到裁判庭。環顧一圈，沿著對方處刑的路線行走。先是棒球場，再來是放著鐵輪的廣場。他穿越燒焦木頭與招牌的殘骸，走到教室裡。輸送帶不往前運轉了，如斷頭臺般的巨大刀片卡在中途，上頭全是斑斑血漬。這裡是對方的終焉。他停下來，伸長脖子看被斬斷的桌椅碎屑歪斜地卡在空中，底下看不見盡頭。

若是他的推斷無誤，在這間教室的底下正是垃圾棄置場。也就是對方落下的地方。他並不想重蹈覆轍對方的行為，於是開始思考除了從這裡跳下去以外更好的方法。思考是容易的，若是邏輯與思緒清楚冷靜，一切都能在他的預想中。他總是善於推測。他這麼想：或許宿舍那邊有更安全的出入口。而那個出入口可以確保他搶在任何人面前先一步找到她。

事不遲疑，他即刻前往宿舍。走過學生們的寢室，到達廢品處理站。焚化爐隔著鐵閘門，從他的位置溝不著邊。他見地板上有個長方形的鐵板，蓋得不很密實，微微搖動就露出間隙。鐵板整個拉起來後，出現一條向下的通道。果然被他猜中了。

他便一階一階地踩著梯子往未知的地底移動。肌肉始感到疲倦，近一個月未安穩入眠亦未好好伸展四肢，實際勞動起來才覺筋骨痠疼乏力，每往下一步他都要牢牢抓緊鐵梯，以防自己一失神便跌落不見底的黑暗中。

喪失時間觀念的他只聽見自己的鞋跟踏響每個梯階，無論抬頭或者低頭，只有重覆且規律排列鑲在水泥牆壁上的梯子。他最終踏上不知位於學園地底幾公里的地面。

他站穩了腳步。鄰近梯子的前方有扇半掩著的門，或許是上次經過這裡的人忘了把它關好，真走運。走入未關上的門，步下階梯，來到垃圾棄置場。先是聞到強烈的腐臭味，食物發酸發霉的氣味。他感到吃驚，再是感到懷念。在糧食匱乏的現世中，竟然還有餘裕放任食物被隨意丟棄。最後一批來到舊校舍前反抗的人們就是看見影像中充足且不斷補充的食物，迫於飢餓感而來（而其下場自然無須多言）。

她就在那裡。

下半身被壓在好幾個垃圾袋底下，僅露出了腰部以上的部位。她就在那裡。是貨真價實的本人，此刻就在他眼前。她就在那裡。他朝對方走進，儘管四周惡氣沖天，倘若她不介意，他亦不會介意。像他這樣的社會垃圾回歸垃圾堆中也是理所當然。

然後跪了下來。左手輕輕撫摸對方，乾涸的血液點綴在捲曲的長髮、仍顯紅潤的臉頰、袒露的胸脯、時髦的黑色襯衫與白色領帶上，看起來好像只是睡著了。口乾舌燥。對方的身體是冰冷的。想著那柔軟的肌膚也將變得僵直硬化，香水味混入餿水、灰塵與廢棄物的味道。他試著開口，好些日子沒有接觸人，去除與人交談的義務，言語也就失去意義。但他仍試著開口，喉嚨與聲帶長期缺乏水分，聲音嘶啞的。

「……啊哈，看來我是第一個呢。真是幸運啊。」

發出了一個音後，話語便持續且接連著傾倒而出。指腹還在試著感知對方，卻只能得到溫度不斷流失的事實。啊啊，是啊，她死了。千真萬確死了，不容任何辯解與猜疑，他的手掌所觸碰的是一具將漸漸腐爛的屍體。皮膚組織會日日潰爛，讓蛆蟲爬入身體的每一個孔，啃咬著，最終只剩骨骸。凡人之死皆是如此。他將對方的頭輕輕放到自己的大腿上，血已經不黏稠了，他枕住她的頭，像在對待最親密的戀人那般。

妳也見過死神了嗎？他在心中問道。死神是不是也像自己這般捧起妳的頭顱，將妳柔順的長髮梳入指縫間，再為妳送上最豐盛也最甜美的死亡呢？

「妳的死亡是這麼悽慘而美麗。」

「嗯……這是該被稱為絕望了。絕望。的確如此呢。像這樣的妳若不被稱為絕望，那我還能用什麼詞彙來稱呼妳呢？」

他沉默半晌，徐徐說道：「我知道喔，那個人的存在。」

「在這棟舊校舍裡，妳殺了他吧。」

「名字是……嗯，想起來了，叫松田夜助對吧？松田夜助同學。」

「我記得他是『超高校級的腦神經學家』呢。」

「啊哈，真是了不起的才能啊！」

「像松田同學這樣才華洋溢的人，天生注定要進到希望之峰學園受教育，將他的才能發揮得淋漓盡致。想必松田同學出社會以後也能夠造福很多很多的人呢。一想到有多少的病患能在他的手上重獲希望，我就感到全身顫慄。啊，和我這樣的渣滓不同，松田同學是真正的天才，真正的希望的象徵啊！」

「然而……」

「破壞這份才能，利用他的情感，扼殺希望的象徵，使之陷入絕望的就是妳。」

「該稱呼妳為『超高校級的辣妹』呢，還是……」

「我認為妳果然比較適合『超高校級的絕望』這個頭銜呢。」

「『超高校級的絕望』……江之島盾子。」

「……江之島同學。」

「吶，我說，江之島同學啊……」

對方沒有回應。他將自己的臉貼近對方，氣息都要呼到對方臉上，用力握緊了對方的髮絲，壓低嗓子問道：「妳知道我是誰嗎？」

「就算有過長期失去記憶的經驗，恢復記憶後的妳將一切彌補回來了吧。所以妳在殺死松田同學的當下是非常清楚的吧？妳殺死了所愛之人……絕望嗎？這讓妳感受到絕望了嗎？我知道妳和他是青梅竹馬的關係喔，妳很喜歡他吧？對吧？妳很喜歡他吧？喜歡松田同學喜歡不得了吧？」

「妳喜歡他吧？」

「……」

「……從這場互相殺戮學園生活開始以來，我就一直注視著妳喔。雖然妳可能不知道我這號人物，這也是沒辦法的呢，像我這種人想要被別人知道本來就是種奢求呢。不過啊、不過啊，江之島同學。就像妳透過監視錄影機注視著充滿希望的他們那樣，我也一直都在舊校舍外面透過電視注視著妳哦。」

「當然我也看著他們哦，深愛著他們，深愛著希望的象徵哦。就像妳一樣……是一樣的哦。啊哈哈，我們是一樣的。」

他歪著頭想該從何說起。

「沒錯沒錯，首先是那位人物吧──『超高校級的幸運』……不對……是『超高校級的希望』的苗木同學。打敗了妳的苗木同學。能和這樣了不起的他擁有同樣的才能，真是我的榮幸呢！我想苗木同學所擁有的幸運和我所擁有的幸運是不一樣的東西呢。江之島同學妳覺得呢？身為和他同班兩年的妳一定比我還要熟悉他吧？我認為苗木同學無論何時都不會放棄希望的這點非常偉大，嗯，真的很偉大喔！我很喜歡他哦。喜歡到讓我生理排斥的程度呢……」

「嗯？我剛剛說了什麼？」

「……」

「不說這些了。」

「……」他像是想起什麼，說：「啊。」

「抱歉，我自顧自地說個沒完呢。竟然忘了一件很重要的事，對不起哦。請容我現在補充。」

「初次見面，江之島同學。」

「還有，我的名字叫狛枝凪斗，請多指教。」

他報上自己的姓名。對於第一次碰面的人來說，還是要先自我介紹才對嘛。嗯。好久沒有說話了，就一口氣說了這麼多。每個單字和片語卡在他的喉嚨裡彼此推擠：關於希望、希望、愛、恨、希望、希望、絕望、才能、愛，和絕望、希望與絕望。他本來有著一份底稿，老早前就準備好了，心想要是他遇上對方，一定要劈頭就要對對方說的底稿。是宣戰哦。他本來打算要斬釘截鐵地向對方宣示：希望是絕對不會輸給絕望的！本來是如此打算的……

「……本來是？」

「……」

算了，這也不重要吧。

再度扯開笑顏，慘白的手指滑到對方的眼瞼旁，壓上誇張的假睫毛，將對方的眼皮撐開。從裡頭露出失焦的淡藍色眼珠，還有他的倒影。

「吶，江之島同學。」他幾乎整個人貼到她的臉上。「妳知道我是誰嗎？」

「雖然在活著的時候沒有機會見到妳，不過，就算是現在也沒關係喔！現在還來得及哦！我待在舊校舍外頭時一直想著，如果見到妳要對妳說什麼或做什麼呢。我想來想去，果然啊……」

他瞇起雙眼。「果然還是要先殺了妳呢。」

「……」

「但是妳竟然已經死了。在我殺死妳以前就死了。太可惜了，也該被稱為絕望了。真絕望啊。妳能明白嗎？江之島同學，妳能明白嗎？現在在我心中蔓延的情感只剩下絕望了。絕望像是黑洞，會將其他的東西全數吞噬，立足之地崩毀了，把人和希望都拉了下去。絕望，真是絕望啊。所以那些絕望啊……在妳死了以後我才發現呢，那些絕望讓希望也消失了。」

「……吶，江之島同學。」

「江之島同學妳知道嗎？我非常憎恨妳。像是有如此深愛苗木同學那樣地如此憎恨妳哦。我憎恨妳為世界帶來絕望，為人們帶來不幸。摧毀希望之峰學園，踐踏希望的象徵。妳做過的事情是如此不被原諒……」

「但是啊。」

「我同時也深愛著妳哦。」

「啊哈哈。」

「因為妳是那麼的……」

「那麼的……」

「……………………那麼的？」

言語與言語間猛然裂開縫隙，把那些希望和愛和恨和絕望的字句扔進裂縫中，連併思考與觀念一起。那麼的？那麼的什麼？江之島盾子是那麼的什麼？他對於江之島盾子，對於「超高校級的絕望」的情感是什麼呢？

他又轉念一想，是愛嗎？是恨嗎？是希望嗎？是絕望嗎？到底是什麼呢？那些字句已經跌入谷底再也看不清了。是什麼呢？是什麼呢？是什麼呢？他愛著希望？愛著絕望？苗木和江之島的差異在哪裡？從他的眼中看來，明明是一樣的吧……

是一樣的吧。

「原來是一樣的啊。」他說。

遠方的垃圾堆傳來一陣騷動，引開他的注意力。兩三隻拖著長尾巴的老鼠從角落竄出，又隱身於另一推廢棄物中，撞倒幾個金屬空罐，喀啷地掉到地上。

「……再晚點就會有更多人來吧，我想還是有很多人再看那些影像的。」他一轉口吻，輕鬆地道：「所以我必須早點完事囉。」

他從背包裡拿出預先準備好的刀子，與一個簡易的醫藥箱。裡頭有消毒用的藥水、剪刀、針線和繃帶，他預想自己之後可能很難進行靈巧的手部作業，便事先把好幾根針線都穿好了。畢竟現在分秒必爭。如果慣用手不能使用還是挺不方便的呢，至少接下來他還必須向著原先的路徑爬上梯子回到地面。他下定主意，一手按住對方的手掌，一手握住刀柄。

「請妳忍耐一下，可能會有點痛……」他輕輕說道，又低聲笑了：「……才怪呢。妳已經死了嘛。」

接著使盡力地朝對方的手腕切下去。清脆而響亮的一聲，對方的手腕與手掌分離。切斷面可以看見骨頭與肉的分界，由於血液循環已經停止，自然也不會流血。時間緊迫。他又壓低身子把手肘平放至地面，目測和對方的切面位置相同，對於自己的手腕更是毫不猶豫地揮下刀子。

頓時間疼痛與血液四濺，他倒抽一口氣，深紅色的血液流滿地板，慢慢向外擴散。他扔下刀，胡亂地在切口邊緣用藥水處理一番，便拾起一旁的對方的手掌，時間緊迫。冷汗不斷地冒出。時間緊迫。拿著針線的手在發抖。時間緊迫。他可以忽略疼痛，可以忽略一切，在目標達成以前所有的苦痛都是應有的洗禮與犧牲奉獻。時間緊迫。他穩住手指的顫抖，沒錯，時間緊迫。開始進行縫合。

針頭扎進肉中，被血沾得濕黏。細線鑽入自己和對方的肉裡，經由拉扯，將兩者合而為一。重複著戳與拉離的動作，最後他用力扯掉露在外頭的線，又用繃帶簡易地包紮起來。

完成了。只要這樣做，江之島盾子一定就可以活在他的體內了吧。

和絕望一起。

他站起身。看了最後一眼對方與血泊中原先屬於自己的左手。

「這樣卑賤不堪骯髒的左手，如果不嫌棄的話就請留著吧。」

「那麼再見了。」

離開了垃圾棄置場，步行回到梯架前他沒有再回頭看她，留在那裡的只是一具最普通他看得不能再多的屍體了。真正屬於江之島盾子──屬於「超高校級的絕望」的東西已經被他帶走了，啊哈哈。他懷著這般狂喜與滿足，凝視著才剛接合的手掌，視線停在鑲嵌在對方手上艷麗的紅色假指甲。

在劇烈的疼痛中他看見了。

「他」的左手消失了。在其部位，吸取他的血液，「她」的手掌從指尖開始，盛開了鮮豔的紅色的花。花朵伸展藤蔓，向上包裹住他的手肘。花。是花。從絕望中孕育出帶有香甜毒氣的絕美之花。絕望的根源紮進他的體內，那是一朵又一朵的絕望之花。


	2. 〈別れの時まで〉

步伐從甲板躍入略顯老舊的碼頭，木板因承受意外的重量而嘎吱作響。他是倒數第二個下船的。等他穩好身子，多數的同伴已經零散地在港口周邊走動。身著黑西裝的幾個機關成員交頭接耳，快步於碼頭上。初次核對姓名與臉孔。他終究得以重見天日，從肺吐出的氣體需要汰換掉船艙的霉味，用海洋和大自然的氣味取而代之。

賈巴沃克島真不愧為世界上碩果僅存有著自然生態的南國島嶼，他們自被汙染充盈的城市到來，呼吸好幾把新鮮空氣，整個人都變成了新的（或者要說，變回舊的自己）。綠色的植物與白砂鋪成的沙灘更是久違，他最後一次看見日本的海岸，鐵鏽色的水中有成千上萬的魚屍載浮載沉。  
  
下船後他見到了一些很久沒見的同學。作為「希望之峰學園倖存者」被未來機關找到時他們處於分散的狀態而不知彼此音訊，狛枝離開舊校舍後躲進一間廢棄醫院，還算乾淨，藥物也夠用。他從某間置物庫的底層櫃子裡找到幾個罐頭。正常來說醫院早被洗劫一空，不過那個櫃子剛好被壓在一堆雜物下而未被人察覺。真是幸運啊。他這麼想，毫無猶豫地開了一個起來吃，順手找了條破床單裹著便準備入睡。左手的傷口發熱化膿，身體沉受著異常高溫。他把疾病和疼痛皆視為一場儀式，熬過這段時期，他的身體和她的手掌便會化為一體，兩人就可以真正地合而為一。

期待著那些長在手心的花會結出什麼甜美的果子呢，他揭開繃帶，水泡和膿血頓時看起來也變得如一粒粒未成熟的青澀的果實與灌溉的純水，數著那些密集長在縫線邊的水泡就睡著了。夢裡有片荒地，蒼涼的大地上孤伶伶的一朵極大的花，碩大的花瓣閉合著，像極了學園裡植物庭園的那朵黑白熊之花，快要有兩個他這麼高。他想起來：哦，這是巨花魔芋，百年中開不了幾次花的。正覺得可惜，驀然花葉全數展開，散發出令人作嘔的強烈腐臭，而在肥厚的肉質花序上，對方就在花心中央……

然後他就驚醒了。血水攪和藥水和冷汗，流入只在他眼中綻放的花堆中。

在這之後又過著近兩個月的流亡日子。機關成員最後找到他時是在某個下水道，已經三天三夜未進食，光是吞吐混濁的空氣維生，氣若游絲。攙扶起奄奄一息的他的身體時，他同時想著「果然這次我也活下來了」，道了聲「謝謝」後就失去意識。再次醒來時，他身處一間純白的房間，裡頭有陌生的床、陌生的天花板與陌生的人們，從他們口中從得知自己的處境以及「未來機關」的這個組織名稱。是啊，非常耳熟，他早就知道這個組織了。

「『未來機關』是『世界的破壞者』……」一說出這句話，在場者皆慘白了臉。沒想到保護到的學園倖存者同時也是絕望殘黨啊，啊哈哈。這該怎麼說呢？他當時的力氣還不夠坐起身，躺在柔軟的病床上，望向其中一人的臉，問對方：「這還真是絕望吧？」

等到被告知預計送到賈巴沃克島的成員名單，他也只是想「哦，原來這些人還活著啊」，這些人還活著的反面就是，其餘的同伴都死了的意思。死的確不是什麼太意外的發展，反而他發現除了自己以外還有十三個絕望殘黨活著，裡面更有不少舊識，擅自想像著在分離後大家又體驗過何等的絕望何等的希望，究極的絕望與究極的希望相互碰撞後，留下的是哪一方呢？便開始期待與他們重逢的日子到來。他扳著指頭倒數，像要參加盼望已久的修學旅行前那般（雖然礙於各種因素，他從沒去過修學旅行就是了）。

  
他慢慢走在後頭，左手插進外套口袋裡。關於他移植她的手掌一事只有讓少數幾名就近看護他的人員知情，亦沒有更多後續動作。要狛枝自己猜測原因的話，大概是怕引起騷動吧。其後更不肯讓他知道更多外面世界的事，上船以前的時日盡是向他問話，內容不外乎是「為什麼會成為『超高校級的絕望』」或者「你和江之島盾子的關係是什麼」云云。真是無趣的問答啊。狛枝總這麼想，理由並不重要吧。和理由相比，更加重要的是目的與結果啊，目的與結果。目的姑且不論，就結果而言他成為絕望，僅此而已。

遠遠的，就看到罪木那頭帶紫的長髮，他刻意離得她遠了些。從看護員那兒聽到的成員名單中最為狂熱的江之島信者就是罪木，那份執拗連他都不禁甘拜下風……或者說和他不相上下。若被罪木發現自己得到了屬於絕望的左手，肯定不會這麼輕易放過他。很不巧地、他並不擅長於應付這位女性，談及關乎江之島或對絕望與希望的定義是兩人總是爭論不下，一者是絕望之於江之島，一者則是江之島之於絕望。愛意的出發點相悖而無法互通。是的，他和罪木是無法互相理解的，這是不爭且令人遺憾的事實。

於是他刻意離得罪木遠了點，並將左手安分地藏起。這也不是誰想看誰就看得到的絕望哦，因為比起日常隨處可見的傷殘者的絕望，出其不意又突兀而猛烈、濃厚而深刻的絕望是要好得更多吧。要他加諸自己與旁人的絕望，怎麼看也會選擇後者啊。

和他同艙的那人自從對話結束後便沉默不語。其實兩人共同搭了近一週的船，只有過那麼一次的對談。談話的最後，對方拋了句「太無聊了」，轉過身去不再搭理他。無論他怎麼以言語引誘，那人像是連顛簸的船隻的頻率也厭倦了般，對他的聲音毫無反應。

那人在陽光下也籠罩著陰影。狛枝用眼角餘光偷瞄對方，彷彿有無法照透的黑暗包裹他。深色長髮糾結地在背後，他對對方仍懷有興趣。不知姓名便無法使用稱謂，連搭話也變得難了。船艙內大部分的時間都在多變的搖晃中度過，並沒有太多機會可以觀察對方。從狛枝的視線看過去，那人同自己差不多高，無法從臉上的表情讀出情緒──或許他該這麼說：那人彷彿沒有情緒。

走在他與那人的中間有幾名機關成員，那人好像特別被戒備著。對方偕同好幾個衣裝筆挺的成員，成員也並不陌生，是些熟面孔。啊哈，原來是離開自相殘殺學園生活的那幾個人啊。啊哈哈。那就是希望囉！是充滿希望的一群人呢！

他數了下人數，包含那人在內，總共是六人。咦，怎麼沒見到那位「超高校級的占卜師」呢？他還總想著如果有緣能碰到對方的話，就要拜託對方為他占卜看看呢，雖然是個厚臉皮的要求……但話說回來，為什麼那些希望的象徵都圍在那人的身邊呢？他是特別的存在嗎？狛枝想起對方說過的話：「那傢伙遺留下來的東西，現在也在我的懷裡。」

如果他意指的正是他所想的對象，是「她」的話，為什麼那人會說自己擁有「她所遺留的東西」呢？這是不可能的吧？因為這樣……因為這樣……不就 **和他一樣** 了嗎？

啊哈、啊哈、啊哈哈哈哈。

狛枝將感受集中於他在外套口袋裡的左手，陶醉在那時的歡愉中。上了船後他就沒有換過繃帶，畢竟沒有那些醫療用品，就算他想這麼做也無法辦到。「她」的手掌竟然還是沒有腐爛，像他切下來的時候一樣光滑而冰冷。自己的身體彷彿也接受了這份異物，手肘與左手的連接處不僅沒有發炎，反而連血也在不知不覺中止住了。他知道自己的縫合技術並不好，但沒有關係，這一點也不重要。沒錯，一點也不重要。只要透過這個儀式，他就可以感受到對方，看見那些花。花朵們以他的血肉為食糧生長得益發嬌嫩茁壯。難怪不需要上藥或消毒也可以活下來啊。這些花。

本來只從指尖發芽的，現在花從手肘接合處紮了根。密實的根，和黑色的藤刺一起陷入他的肉裡，黑色的枝枒上長出血紅的花。

哈哈哈。

那人擁有的到底是什麼呢？那人到底擁有「她」的什麼呢？奇怪了。這樣很奇怪啊。因為她，「超高校級的絕望」，他最討厭的那個她，明明已經……已經……

嗯？「已經」？已經的意思是？

他咀嚼自己思想的矛盾，眼睛卻無法離開那群人的身上。

「哇！這裡就是賈巴沃克島嗎！真的好漂亮啊──！」綁著馬尾的女性興奮地說，狛枝認得對方是「超高校級的游泳選手」──朝日奈葵。「真可惜葉隱不能來呢！」

「因為他會暈船啊，這也是沒辦法的事。」口吻略嫌冷淡的女性是「超高校級的偵探」霧切響子，她挽起一邊的長髮。「不過，還真是熱啊。」

「白癡……透頂……」站得離他稍遠、蓄著兩把麻花辮的陰沉女性是有著「超高校級的文學少女」之稱的腐川冬子，同時在她的身體裡還藏著另外一個人格──「超高校級的殺人鬼」滅族者翔。「這麼大塊頭還會……暈船！笑死我了……每個人都一樣……真正完美的人類只有白夜大人一個而已啊……」

「……閉嘴，腐川。」此時推著眼鏡將臉轉向另一邊的是「超高校級的貴公子」十神白夜，不過也只曾經的稱號罷了。就算如此，他的身上還是散發著不凡的氣質。十神微微低頭，和另一側的男子交談：「喂，苗木。」

狛枝在同時和十神的視線一起移轉，看向那名嬌小的男性。稚嫩的臉孔看不出實際年齡，卻又比他在影像上看到的要沉穩，陽光下褐色短髮的尾端不聽話地翹起。被喚作苗木的人抬起頭，笑著問道：「什麼事，十神同學？」

「去看一下那邊的情況。」十神說：「還有朝日奈，妳去看住那個不安定的傢伙。」

苗木應了好，往自己的方向走了幾步，經過那人旁邊時，猛一踉蹌失去平衡感，眼看就要往前跌倒。狛枝趕緊向後扶住重心不穩的對方，礙於左半邊身體使不上力，勉強用右手環住對方。苗木跌進他的懷裡，身上有陽光的味道。  
「……苗木同學？」

「啊！真是不好意思！」對方從他的臂彎中抬起頭，溫和地對他笑。「你是，那個……狛枝同學吧？謝謝你扶了我一把。」

「不用客氣，苗木同學。」他亦笑著。「你沒事吧？」

「唔……剛剛總覺得被撞了一下，大概是錯覺吧。我沒事哦，謝謝你的關心。」對方撫平襯衫和西裝上的褶皺，略為苦笑道。

「不過，苗木同學竟然記得像我這樣的人的名字啊。」他說。

「當然記得啊，你是狛枝凪斗同學。」苗木伸出手示意問候。「我是未來機關的苗木誠，請多指教。」

「……我是狛枝凪斗。」他回握對方的手，感覺到自己興奮地不住顫抖。無法止住澎湃的情緒，他接著馬上問道：「吶吶、苗木同學是『超高校級的希望』對吧？好厲害啊！我竟然能夠親眼見到你！」

「不不不，沒有這種事……那只是霧切同學自己說的啦。」對方有些害臊地說：「我的才能是『幸運』哦。我被希望之峰學園選中的理由是『幸運』，雖然總是被說是『不幸』就是了……」

「『幸運』的話我也是一樣哦，我也是『超高校級的幸運』。啊哈哈，跟苗木同學擁有一樣的才能真是榮幸！」

「千萬別這麼說，狛枝同學比我早一期就進到希望之峰學園了吧？照輩分來說的話我是後輩呢，狛枝同學。」

「竟然和苗木同學說上話了，我到底有多麼幸運呢！我從很早以前就知道苗木同學的事囉，早就想見你一面了！」

「很早以前是……？」

「很早以前喔，大概一年以前！」他還不肯放開對方的手，右手握住沾滿日光的希望，左手則在口袋的陰影內培育絕望。啊哈哈，現在他的不但擁有絕望，還和希望握到手囉！狛枝凪斗成為連接絕望與希望的橋樑！就像「明明是希望的象徵卻墮落為絕望殘黨」的那種快感！他還想要體會到更多更多，像這樣的絕望這樣的希望互相交會碰撞，而自己置身其中，成為當中的一員……

……成為？

成為絕望還是希望？

苗木又疑惑地問道：「不過，狛枝同學怎麼會知道這件事呢？什麼『超高校級的希望』……」

「啊哈哈，那是因為……」狛枝故作神秘地道：「你看。」

他小心翼翼地把左手從口袋裡抽出，露出了雪白的繃帶。繃帶之上只是垃圾與蛆蟲的殘渣聚合體，以此分野，之下為絕望。那些花朵不擅暴露於陽光，一離開他的口袋便顯得疲弱不振。狛枝已經看不見隱於花叢底下的皮膚表面，他的眼裡只有花，只剩下花而已，那些花佔據了他全部的視線。

「你的手……」苗木原先和善的神情轉瞬變得驚駭。「那隻手是……」

「哈哈哈。」

狛枝開心地笑了：「哈哈哈哈哈。」

他還來不及開口，像感知到警訊般前來的霧切如風一般介入兩人中間。她銳利的視線緊盯著狛枝，審視著、觀察著，試圖看透他。「怎麼了？發生什麼事了嗎？」

狛枝縮回手，淺淺一笑：「什麼都沒有哦，霧切同學。」

「……那就好。」霧切的眼睛又在他身上停留好一陣子，才側過頭問苗木：「你沒事吧？」

苗木楞楞盯著狛枝已然藏回口袋的左手，說不出話來。

「苗木同學？」

他這才回過神，漫不經心道：「嗯……啊，沒事，只是不小心跌了一跤。好險有狛枝同學幫了我一把呢。」

「是嗎。」霧切道，語氣平淡而無起伏。

遠方朝日奈朝氣蓬勃的聲音在喚霧切的名字，她不放心地又瞅了狛枝一眼，才向朝日奈所在的建築物走去。

狛枝欠下身，欣賞苗木摻雜訝異與恐懼的表情，湊到對方耳邊輕聲低語道：「吶……苗木同學，剛才的那個，請當成我們兩個人的祕密哦？」

被戒備的人如今變成自己了。

狛枝夾在霧切和極不情願的腐川中間（他好似聽見十神對她吩咐：「如果這傢伙哪裡不對勁，妳就打個噴嚏。」），他試著和「超高校級的文學少女」打好關係，向對方攀談：「腐川同學的書我以前看過哦，寫得非常好呢。書名我記得是叫做《磯香消逝時》？」

在厚重鏡片下的雙眼一瞬間瞟過他，結巴而神經質地問：「你、你真的……看過？」

「嗯、當然的啊！」他燦爛地笑著：「在還沒有進到希望之峰學園的時候就看囉，我買到的是初刷呢！女主角纖細而敏感的內心與曲折的劇情都描寫得非常棒呢！我整整看了三遍還欲罷不能！」

「你……」

對方才稍稍放鬆警戒，正要回話時就被霧切打斷：「我們就快到了，小心腳步。」

眼前的建築像是新建的，和周遭的景色格格不入。他們走進建築物內部，見到寬敞的大廳與密集擺放的儀器。有十五個能夠容納成人的容器沿著機器主體擺成放射性的圓形，其中有錯綜複雜的管線與線路。

他看見身旁的左右田一時間瞇起雙眼，並不言語。

為保險起見，苗木再度核對了每個人的資料，到了他的時候，明顯有些猶豫。苗木生硬地唸著紙本文字向他確認：「狛枝凪斗，男性，入學時擁有的才能是『超高校級的幸運』。現在是『超高校級的絕望』的一員。」

「嗯，完全正確哦。」他輕輕笑著，對方則迴避了他筆直的視線，連忙走向下一人所在的位置。

狛枝的雙眼追逐著苗木。見對方站定位到那人的面前，翻找手上厚重的文件。

「唔……」苗木皺起了眉頭。又抬起頭看那人的長相，把資料從頭翻到尾，又從尾翻回頭，一臉不解。

「對不起，名單上沒有你的名字……」苗木抱歉地說道，怎麼就是沒找到對方的資料。雖是生面孔，但狛枝想對方絕對也是「絕望殘黨」的一員，不然不可能會到達這裡。只能假設是因為某種不幸的巧合，讓對方手頭的資料少了一頁。這樣的事情好像在對方身上常常發生。苗木又問：「可以告訴我你的名字嗎？」

那人繃著臉，暗紅色的瞳孔隱沒在遮住半張臉的長髮內，停頓了約略十秒才緩然用無機質亦無頓挫的平板聲調道：「……『日向』……『創』。」

「日向……嗎？」

「……」那人不再答覆。只是轉過頭去，像是厭倦了一切問答。

「日向」。「日向創」。

狛枝在心裡默念那人的名字，原來他叫做日向創啊。打算著如果還有機會和對方打聲招呼，到那個時候就親暱地叫他「日向同學」吧。嗯。不錯，唸起來很順口。「日向同學」。

確認完身分後，苗木沒多久召集全員，說明道：「那個、那個，請聽我說。想必各位都很清楚了，我們來到這座島的目的是為了去除你們心中『超高校級的絕望』的記憶，接下來你們將進入這個裝置裡。我們未來機關稱呼它叫『新世界程式』，也就是『希望更生程式』。」

霧切接下去苗木的話說道：「為了將程式裡各位的人格覆蓋到本體上，我們必須先對你們進行記憶消除的手續。然後各位將以『剛剛進入希望之峰學園』的狀態進行一場修學旅行。在旅行中各位必須通過和睦相處與共同生活來蒐集『希望的碎片』，等到全部的碎片集滿，也就是系統判定各位的精神已經完全遠離絕望後，就會通過『畢業』這個程序讓你們回到現實世界。」

苗木繼續說：「接下來你們將經歷一場夢境，但是請不要擔心，各位的人身安全會由在場的未來機關成員保護。我們並不想危害你們！我相信各位一定可以從絕望中更生，變回原來的你們。這座賈巴沃克島是非常安全的場所，島上除了我們以外沒有別人。等到各位從『希望更生程式』中醒來後，修學旅行時的記憶也會植入你們的腦中。」

朝日奈趁著空隙說道：「雖然太難的事情我不懂，但我會在旁邊為你們加油打氣哦！只要想著世界上還有那麼多美味的甜甜圈，怎麼樣也要醒來去品嘗它們對吧！」

「別用這種難以理解的方式說話。」十神立即說道。

「……」腐川沉默不語，苦著臉瑟縮在一旁。

「哈哈哈……我想朝日奈同學的心意肯定傳達給他們了。」苗木乾笑著打了圓場，他見在場的人們對他們說的話沒有反應，只是透著一雙雙死氣沉沉的眼睛。狛枝想那是因為大家的精神都同江之島死去了啊，只有他和絕望共生共存，不禁朝苗木露出微笑。

而後一群人到了希望更生程式前，機關成員向螢幕上那神似「超高校級的程序員」不二咲千尋面孔的人工智能Alter Ego對談，各個進到指定的「殼」當中。說是「殼」，其實是半透明狹長型的如同太空艙的空間，中央有個圓柱，上頭掛著數個顯示器。

因為狛枝對對方很是留意，他悄悄看見「日向同學」在經過電腦主機時，用旁人難以察覺的速度對機器做了一些手腳。但他不以為意。他相信「日向同學」在船上和他說過的話，「日向同學」說：「那傢伙遺留下來的東西，現在也在我的懷裡。」

這話如果是真的，那他非常期待「日向同學」所擁有的絕望之種會對這之後的未來帶來怎樣的改變。他和其他人一起坐入容器中，用單手戴上接合神經的厚重頭套。在洗腦裝置扣住他的頭時，狛枝仍戀戀不忘地看著站在不遠處的苗木。

「接下來你們將經歷一場夢境」，方才對方是這麼說的。倘若成功了，那個夢境就會將如今的現實取而代之。狛枝不記得過去的自己的模樣了，他也不甚在乎。他只要有那些花就夠了，只要能看著苗木就夠了。尚未入學前的自己是多麼低劣又可悲，連「幸運」這一份才能也不曾被肯定，只有無限輪迴的不幸與幸運交織在他的身上。他看慣他人的死亡，心想哪天這份不幸真正體現到自己的命運裡將自己殺死。然而幸運總是緊接著不幸而來，他從各種災禍中存活，就算遍體麟傷，就算瀕臨死亡，總歸仍是活著。

但他並不真正想死，於是也無法真正死去。在收到希望之峰學園的入學通知時他人生中第一次被肯定了。原來這也是「才能」啊，「幸運」也是「才能」啊。原來發生在他身邊種種事情都是因為「才能」的關係啊。他同時感到釋然與罪惡感，因為他過去總是一而再再而三地說服自己：一切是巧合。父母驟逝是意外。被綁架是意外。一切都是意外。與自己無關。

希望之峰學園的入學通知像在告訴他：沒錯，全部都是你的錯。因為擁有才能，所以認識你親近你的人們才會擔負你的才能代價而死。你間接害死了他們。因為擁有「幸運」這個「才能」，你帶給他人不幸以換取自己的幸運。但這是「才能」，這就是「才能」，就是你的「才能」。

狛枝不得不找出另一套論點來將之合理化：擁有才能的人並沒有錯。真正有錯的是那些不曾擁有才能卻仍抱懷可笑妄想的人們，世界上大多數的人們皆屬於此。只要這麼一想，堆疊在他肩上的死亡與不祥便能夠捨去原有的意義且賦予上新的意義，成為有價值的死亡。父母親友師長所受的傷害、他自出生以來遭遇的種種也都可以蛻變為「才能」的牲禮。希望之峰學園器重的是才能亦是希望，他雖不認為可被涵蓋進希望的象徵這個範疇內，姑且還是進到學園就讀。雖然是像垃圾一般的他自己就是了。

狛枝自幼對於美好事物的憧憬悉數轉化為對於希望的執著。他相信他深愛的希望必定也會深愛著他，他做的一切是為了希望，為了希望，為了希望。扣上冠冕堂皇的理由，他的心中充盈希望的暖光，過去的自己肯定是非常渴望能夠為了希望而死。

倘若是過去的自己的話。

「接下來你們將經歷一場夢境」，對方說。順利的話過去的自己將會回來。一個不認識江之島盾子、不知曉絕望、深愛希望、空有「幸運」這一才能的狛枝凪斗將會回來。一切歸零。重整，所有過錯一筆勾銷。不管是「超高校級的絕望」或者「人類史上最大最惡的絕望事件」都會從他們的記憶中抹去。入學後的記憶全部、全部、全部都會消失。

他如今明白：希望與絕望一體兩面。越是強烈的希望就潛藏著強烈的絕望，而在無比的絕望中亦存在著希望。他仍願意為希望而死，同時也願意為絕望而亡。對方是這麼說的：「接下來」、「你們」、「將經歷」、「一場夢境」。他要進入夢中，在虛構的賈巴沃克島內作為純粹的希望的信徒，作為愚蠢而無知的狛枝凪斗。

但是啊。

但是啊這又如何呢。

狛枝透過有色玻璃望著對方，稍稍想過這樣的可能性。耳旁的機器開始運轉，傳來輕微帶麻的電流。視線漸暗，玻璃外的對方的身影也要變得模糊。他望著苗木，拋下了過去、現在和未來的自己，在他逐步昏沉的意識中稍稍想過這樣的可能性。被蓋括於他的學園記憶中的對方，這樣的對方，作為「苗木誠」的這個人。

如果下次醒來後就會忘記對方的話……

啊啊。

他只是稍稍想了這樣的可能性罷了。

他想，那還真是──令人絕望啊。


	3. 〈ムショウノアイ〉

> _伴隨著呼吸聲、陽光、時間與空間重疊的片段。_
> 
> _將世界拋諸腦後。南島。盛夏。連日豪雨。連身體都快發霉了的天氣。_
> 
> _在這樣的日子中，彷彿平常又平凡的365日中的其中一日。在這樣極為普通的一天中……_

**1**

十指指腹下肌膚是溫熱的，心電圖和感受到的脈搏一樣規律運行且並無二致。又或者說，是脈搏與心電圖同步著。深呼吸。比起體溫和手指的觸感，日向更相信那台電子儀器的正確性。畢竟機器並不欺騙人，更不具惡意。深呼吸。

於是他綜合各種現象而定下結論：狛枝這傢伙還活著。

話雖如此，但只要他繼續往狛枝纖細的脖頸施力，對方就會在意識都還沒恢復前死去吧。像他原本認定的那樣，帶著謊言與虛妄歪曲的信仰與意念死去。帶著那些惡意……日向站在病床旁，兩手掐住狛枝，醫院外頭彷彿是永無止境的夏季。並不是想殺了對方。他只是回想起最初醒來的沙濱，海水佐和陽光的氣味，以及在上方俯瞰自己的狛枝，溫柔地關切道：吶，聽得到嗎……？你還好嗎？

當時自己是怎麼回覆他的？日向兀自勾起諸多記憶，說是愚昧也好，不堪也罷，將自己所知的狛枝的種種，與面前宛若陷入安穩睡眠中的狛枝相做連結，一時之間造成的巨大落差感令他忘了換氣。等日向回過神來，他的手已經放在對方脖子上，喉結抵在掌心，頸動脈將狛枝的生命律動傳達給自己。

深呼吸。深呼吸。深呼吸。

狛枝你又如何呢。日向不禁心想。現在的狀況就是你期盼的嗎？或者在老舊的倉庫裡束縛雙手懷抱傷痛的死法才是你所謂的「希望」？不對吧。不應該是這樣吧。跟大家開了個大玩笑以後就用昏睡來逃避嗎？這樣未免……太狡猾也太自私了。

* * *

> _他並不是第一個、也不是最後一個自惡夢回歸的人。狛枝凪斗這個人不在任何時刻、只在他所期盼的時間點，依循自己的意念清醒。_
> 
> _苗木在離開島前對他說：「那些死去的同伴……能不能醒來都是未知數。」_
> 
> _「但是日向同學，你們 **不可以放棄希望** 啊。」_
> 
> _聽到這說詞時日向就想到了。_
> 
> _奇蹟。_
> 
> _這不是最最適合用在狛枝這個男人身上的詞彙嗎？_
> 
> _因為狛枝──狛枝凪斗他是「超高校級的幸運」……_

**2**

狛枝凪斗醒來的那天，並無任何前兆。日向和往常一樣從旅館走到醫院，撐著傘在暴雨與泥濘中行走。現實世界中南島的天氣倒是說變就變，並沒有「永遠的艷陽高照」這麼好的事。他在醫院的前廳換過鞋，洗了手，同值夜班的終里打聲招呼，便走進他負責的那間病房。

於是乎，日向的腦袋開始思考以前，視網膜上已經不分由說、宛若暴力般映上對方的身影。

「……狛枝。」

日向脫口而出，同時明白所有的事情早在上個瞬間便發生且結束。他感覺自己的心臟猛力跳動，呼吸變得侷促，但出乎意料地，非常冷靜。日向隱隱約約知道：總有一天狛枝會像其他同伴一樣醒來，但總逃避地把這事放在一個尚未到來的將來。是的，狛枝會醒，卻不該是現在，不該在五分鐘後，更不該在明天。就這樣不斷在心中把時間點延後。一部分的內心認知現實，另一部分卻希望他一直睡下去。

因為他還沒有做好準備，去認識自夢中復甦的「那個狛枝」。

「啊，早安。」狛枝的視線從自己的手掌移開。「真是個美好的早晨呢，剛起床就看到這樣的風景，令人心情愉悅。你不這麼覺得嗎？日……神座同學？」

「……我叫做日向創。」他略帶不悅地回覆。

狛枝淺灰色的眼眸微微瞇起，意味深長地盯著他瞧。

「是嗎、日向同學。日向同學的話……也好。」

像是在咀嚼著自己的話語，狛枝反覆唸他的名字，確認他對於自己的稱呼方式。那一刻日向感覺狛枝看他的眼神中，有什麼他未曾理解的東西隨著言語消退了，很快又被另一種東西取而代之。

「和我在一起的是日向同學呢。」狛枝輕聲說。

「你說什麼？」相較於狛枝，日向的聲音反而逐漸大了起來。

「……沒什麼。」狛枝再度將視線移回自己的左手，比起他本身太過白皙的肌膚，膚色顯得再深了些的手腕從白色的繃帶和淺藍色的病服裡伸了出來。一雙戴著鮮紅色假指甲像是女人的手。

「話說回來，日向同學，你的記憶怎麼樣了，全都恢復了嗎？」狛枝問。

「啊……基本上吧。」他不忍再看，別過眼去。

日向很清楚，不必經由直覺也能確定，憑藉他以往的瞭解，或者是他對「三年前的狛枝」的瞭解，日向非常清楚，接下來這個人所要說的話，絕對不會是多好聽的話。話語分為很多種，狛枝凪斗總能從其中挑出帶有最濃厚惡意的字眼將之付諸口唇。他說的話既非希望亦非絕望。從日向的耳朵聽起來，那就只是惡意。

只剩下惡意而已。

然後狛枝就說了，完全不辜負他的設想，眼睛連眨都沒眨一眼，視線甚至不在日向身上，他深情地凝視著左手，帶著似有若無的笑意說道：「日向同學，這樣的左手……我不需要。」

* * *

> _有過閉上嘴巴憋氣，盯著時針看自己可以多久不呼吸的經驗嗎？_
> 
> _一般人再怎麼能撐，不過一分鐘。肺活量好些的人或許能更久一點，最終還是感到胸口一陣緊悶而腦部缺氧暈眩，便張嘴吐出一口大氣。其後反覆吸著新鮮空氣，一邊感知人體的極限，我們還是得靠呼吸生存。為了活命，還是不得不進行氣體的交換。_
> 
> _但是狛枝凪斗不同。_
> 
> _他不會換氣，而是會一直悶著這口氣，直到超越極限失去意識前，他都會堅持下去……_

**3**

日向往後退了步，沒注意到自己撞上藥櫃。櫃子上的藥品和器具匡噹一聲地掉落，在死寂的空間中造成巨大的迴響。

「喂、日向，怎麼了？」走廊上傳來終里關切的聲音，眼看對方就要開門進來房間了，他趕緊說：「沒事！我……還沒吃早餐，有點貧血。」

終里聞聲便笑道：「喔！那你要小心啊，早餐是很重要的耶！日向來換班，我正好要去餐廳呢！」

「嗯，快去吧。」日向說，聽對方輕快的腳步漸行漸遠。

幸好來的是終里……

日向鬆了一口氣，要是今天值班的是九頭龍或索妮亞大概就沒那麼好打發走了。他穩住身子，再度將注意力轉回狛枝身上。

他看向狛枝……

「喂！」

他衝上前，抓住握著手術刀往自己左手刺去的狛枝的右手。他和終里的對話只維持短短十秒，才稍微沒看著狛枝，那傢伙就不知從哪裡變出一支銳利的手術刀，往左手毫不留情地刺了下去。日向仆倒在狛枝身上，點滴架因為衝撞而翻倒，鼻間充斥著消毒水與藥水的味道，還有病人服特有的盥洗味兒。他氣喘吁吁，硬是奪下那把刀子。

狛枝的雙眸沉靜如水。

「你在……做什麼。」日向艱澀地問道，從床鋪與狛枝的身上爬起，再度站回床邊。手上的刀子並不冰冷，分明已經被狛枝藏了好段時間，至少在他走進病房且察覺狛枝醒過來以前，這把手術刀就被他蓋在棉被下的右手給握住。感覺到刀刃與刀身上仍留著狛枝殘留的體溫與血液，日向不禁本能性產生一股排斥感。

「日向同學。」狛枝冷不防伸出手，撫上日向的臉頰。在他來得及制止以前，那蒼白又帶著涼度的手掌已然潛入髮間。日向瑟縮起肩膀。狛枝用他仍顯遲鈍的指尖在髮絲中摸索，直至碰到了伏在他左後腦上的長形疤痕。

「日向同學……」狛枝輕輕地說，臉上的笑容難以捉摸。「這和我的是一樣的呢。」

狛枝到底在說什麼？日向側身避開，狛枝的手便停在空中，也不收回。相較於那指節分明的右手，狛枝左手肘纏繞的白色繃帶染上刺眼鮮豔的紅色，衣袖和床單也滴上少許血漬。傷口仍不斷出血。雖然看起來非常平靜，但他發現狛枝的臉頰與脖頸開始冒出陣陣冷汗。

狛枝刺下去的部位並不屬於「她」。

窗外的雨持續下著，雨聲淅瀝瀝攪亂他的心神。日向將刀子放到狛枝勾不著的桌子上，內心經過一番掙扎，才緩步繞到病床的另一邊，離狛枝仍有段距離。

搞不懂。怎麼也搞不懂狛枝的想法。他警戒地盯著狛枝，唯恐對方再做出自殘的行為。被奪去刀子的狛枝毫不驚慌，不如說冷靜地令人毛骨悚然。狛枝剛剛說：自己和對方是「一樣的」。日向一點也不這麼認為。被那傢伙觸碰到的地方還留著無法言喻的不適感，明明狛枝的體溫略低，他卻覺得頭皮像在灼燒。

日向拿來繃帶和醫藥箱。就算對方是那個狛枝，他還是無法忍受看著傷口持續惡化滲血。他決心接下來的這段時間都不再與狛枝對談，也別聽他對自己說的任何話，把一切當作耳邊風。這確實是與狛枝相處的最好辦法。他現在只要好好幫狛枝把傷口包紮完成，就能儘快離開這間病房，告訴其他的同伴狛枝醒來了。這件事實肯定會令大家半憂半喜，不過日向沒有打算（也覺得沒有能耐）可以獨自面對狛枝。

「日向同學真的很溫柔呢。」狛枝看著他抬起自己負傷的手肘，往上頭搽上藥膏，幽幽說道。

「……」

看來傷口不深。約略傷到動脈，血不是那麼容易止住。他拿了好些棉花壓住傷口，狛枝僅是看著日向動作，眉頭也沒皺一下。彷彿置身事外，彷彿日向在處理的這隻手肘和自己毫無關聯。最後日向將繃帶繫好，帶走房間內一切的危險物品，頭也不回地走出病房。

他知道狛枝還在看著自己。

離開了狛枝的病房，走廊的雨聲更是震耳欲聾。

* * *

> _就這樣……事件結束了。_
> 
> _然後，日常從此開始。_
> 
> _比起事件，那大概是更不講理、荒唐而蠻橫無道……一定會困難許多。_
> 
> _既沒有能夠尋求解答的謎題……甚至連是否會有一個像樣的結局也值得懷疑。_
> 
> _與其說是道路，不如說是一望無際的大海。彷彿可以到任何地方去……又或許已經無處可去。_
> 
> _即使如此也要活下去。_
> 
> _作為日向創而活下去。_
> 
> _接著日向還知道了一件事。_
> 
> _賈巴沃克島是「歷經絕望後的世界中人類僅存最後的樂園」……_

**4**

甫回到現實世界的那幾天，他們五人是難以行動的。雖然意識清楚，久未伸展的肌肉疲軟而萎縮，伴隨強烈的疲倦感。他們總是短暫地醒來後又再度睡去，重複好幾日，多虧苗木等人在旁協助，陪伴他們做簡易的復健，休養了近一週才離開醫院投入未來機關的工作。

索妮亞、九頭龍、終里和左右田都保留著修學旅行時的記憶，對於絕望殘黨的記憶不甚清晰。到底現在既有的洗腦裝置也無法維持過長的時間，需要反覆而持續地進行再洗腦才能保持其功效。他們在希望更生程式中渡過的近一個月的時間也使得洗腦的效果漸漸消退。日向則因為將為了做出神座出流所消除的關乎「日向創」的人格記憶重新取回，他同時留有兩方的記憶。

甦醒的當下，各種知識與智慧竄入日向腦中，龐大的資訊量使他不堪負荷，比其他人要遲了三兩天才見好。為了適應那屬於「神座出流」的頭腦。日向原先認為是個抽象的概念，實際體會後才明白既要掌握在他腦中全部的資訊還要維持精神上的穩定確實不是那麼容易的事。他半自嘲地想：難怪當時研究員要抽離他的情感了。

眼睛所見的事物也因此變得不同。如果是過去的日向創，聽見樹梢上的鳥囀聲，頂多覺得悅耳動聽，別無他念；而現今他聽聞鳥鳴，在欣賞之餘，還會去分析其音長頻率，並在腦中自動架構一本「賈巴沃克島鳥類百科」，為這些脊椎動物亞門鳥綱今顎目的小傢伙分門別類，也是饒具趣味。

他明白他不再是「預備學科」的日向創，也不是被稱為「超高校級的希望」的神座出流。他保留前者的性格與後者的智慧，運用得宜。曾經十神擔憂他會再度成為絕望殘黨，但日向不這麼認為。要說他覺得自己與「神座出流」有著決定性的差異的一點便是──

日向認為：這個世界上沒有一樣事物是無聊的。

下床後日向做的第一件事便是剪去那頭蓬亂的長髮。他自個找來剪刀，對著鏡子，兩三下便把從及腰變成髮尾貼緊後頸的長度。果然還是短髮清爽，而且舒服。隔天見到他的眾人紛紛對他的轉變驚訝不已，雖然在修學旅行中都蓄著短髮，也確實是久違了。

取回記憶後，他們正在一點一點地修補三年間的落差。就像是西園寺成長為外表成熟的女性那般，亡失的三年間能夠改變的太多了。不僅外觀，內在與價值觀也因此產生變化。如同日向以剪髮作為訣別，同伴們也各個做出相應的行動。他不穿那件西裝了，把它與其他雜物堆在一塊，換回「日向創」所習慣的穿著。

索妮亞道：「既然世界以及國家都毀滅了，我也不再是『超高校級的公主』了。」將諾瓦塞利克王國中代表王族地位的胸章取下，向左右田說：如果不會造成麻煩的話，請左右田同學為我保管它吧。

左右田從索妮亞手中拿到胸章，楞楞盯著其閃耀的寶藍色光澤，再脫下毛帽將之小心包裹。開朗地對她說道：「包在我身上吧、索妮亞小姐！我左右田和一必定會好好保管它的！」

九頭龍的右眼果然還是無法睜開。邊古山被處刑時對他造成的心理衝擊太過，右眼雖在外觀上沒有異樣，正常睜閉卻辦不到。他為自己找了個棉質眼罩，淡然道：這點小事不成問題。又露出一貫的笑臉道：之前不就說過了嗎，對於黑道來說，獨眼龍還恰恰好呢。

終里倒是和平常沒有兩樣。只是日向瞧她行事不再同過往那般橫衝直撞，多了幾分穩重。

而又談到狛枝的左手。和狛枝進到希望更生程式前一樣，那只手至今還維持在「剛被切除時的狀態」，並非恢復為生體，卻也未同普通的屍體般腐化。這樣的情形罕見而無法以科學具體說明。苗木一行人非常清楚那是曾經屬於江之島盾子的左手，過去曾有過靠著那紅色假指甲來辨識人物的經歷，也與江之島盾子本人有過深厚的因緣與對抗。如今見到那只左手被接在狛枝的身體上，他們自然是有些忌諱，霧切便向日向提出了「是不是該將江之島的左手切除」這樣的提議。

的確，就常理而言是該馬上為狛枝動手術的。不過日向心裡有些打算，最後表示：關於左手存捨一事，等到狛枝清醒過後再來議談。在離開島嶼前需要解決的事務太多了。霧切雖心存疑慮，終究也認同他的主張，左手一事便暫且擱置不談。

苗木在復健後向他們每個人問過話。一對一地邀請至小房間裡長談，日向是五人中最後一個被約談的。苗木帶他到醫院的會議室，闔上門來，拉了張椅子給他。

「日向同學，請坐。」

「啊……謝謝。」

兩人就座，苗木靠得他不近亦不遠，率先開口道：「我就直接說了，日向同學。關於自己的身分，你的了解有多少？」

果然是要說這個啊，也是意料之中。日向沒有太多停頓便說：「幾乎全部。從『日向創』的出生經歷直到『神座出流』來到這座島，『希望更生程式』和『現在』。」

「是嗎。那我這麼問吧，你對於『神座出流』的了解又有多少呢？」

「……」日向側過頭看向窗外，過了好一陣子才回覆道：「……十三人。」

「什麼？」

「死在『神座』……不，死在我手中的希望之峰學園第76期學生會成員，總共十三名成員。後來你們稱為『希望之峰學園史上最大最惡事件』吧，十三名成員都是被我殺的。名字和臉孔也還記得。」

「……我明白你的意思了。」苗木低下頭，又說：「對不起呢，日向同學。讓你想起了不好的回憶。」

「沒關係。」他說。「彼此彼此。」

「那麼，你覺得自己會再變回『超高校級的絕望』嗎？」苗木又問。

「首先我必須否認你的說詞，」日向說。「到底『神座出流』從來就不屬於絕望殘黨，向未來機關尋求庇護時也未曾表明過立場。他的心中空空如也，無論是希望或者絕望都不存在，他不瞻顧未來，不回首過去……是個無趣的男人。」

他像在談論別人的事情般陳述道：「攜帶含有江之島盾子的人工智能病毒的理由也只是因為『無聊』這麼簡單的原因，他藉著讓情況脫離走向，再冷眼看著一切是否會照他所預想的行進。當他發覺一切真的如同自己預料時，又深深感到『無聊』的這個事實。他打從心底不在乎任何人任何事，就和……」

日向嘆了口氣：「……就和狛枝一樣。不過初衷不同，狛枝是為了自己的理念可以捨棄一切，『神座出流』則是從頭到尾連能夠捨棄的東西都沒有。」

說起來還真是可悲。日向才想起修學旅行時狛枝的話。不只一次，狛枝對他說：我覺得我和你很相似。雖然當初完全不這麼覺得，但現在兩相比較後他們的確是有相似的地方。就算相似但不相同，日向想，他和狛枝終究還是不一樣的。

「好吧。這是最後一個問題了。在來到島上的時候我問過你名字，那時理應身為『神座出流』的你卻告訴我自己的名字叫做『日向創』，這是為什麼呢？」

日向推測苗木心裡正想著：拜其所賜，在人工智能的江之島說出你就是神座出流前，我們沒有一個人知道這件事。

他試著回歸那份空泛的腦海，再從中撈出最有可能的答案。日向說：「我想是因為，那時候他已經知道……包括我們現在的對談以內的全部走向了吧。」

被賦予「超高校級的希望」的腦袋所擁有的「知曉一切」，不單單只是字面上的意義，正是這麼一回事。

一切漸趨安頓。苗木等人也準備回機關本部赴命，原先希望更生程式設定的時程是五十日為一個循環，他們雖提早從裝置中脫出，事後處置卻比預期的要棘手。醒來的只有五人。剩下的夥伴連醒來的可能性都是未知數，眼見五十日的期限要到了，本就違抗上級命令強行將他們十五人帶來這座島上，系統被病毒入侵的事情並未向上呈報，還是僅在島上流傳的秘密。他們未脫出前朝日奈和腐川便先行離開，留下苗木、霧切和十神在賈巴沃克島與病毒抗爭。

現今來接他們的船駛入港口，其餘成員踏上賈巴沃克島，和他們到來時一樣汲取清新的空氣與和煦的陽光，為三人的離去做手續與處理。

「日向同學，讓你久等了。」苗木繫好領帶，和顏悅色地道。其他機關成員忙著辦理離島事務，日向將代表全員為他們送行。十神與霧切先去港口進行洽談，苗木則留在旅館做最後清點。日向剛好也有些話要對他說，他站在門邊，找尋開口的好時機。

「那個……苗木。」

「嗯？怎麼了嗎？」苗木從行李裡抬頭，起先有點吃驚，仍馬上問道。

「該怎麼說呢……」他靠在門軸上，搔了搔頭，抓取恰當的詞語。「……謝謝你啊。」

「你是說讓你們留在島上的事嗎？」

「唔……對，沒錯。」他還是不習慣坦率地向人道謝，支吾其詞地。和七海的答謝也過了非常久才終於說出口，日向對於這兩個字總感到難以啟齒。他想自己能這樣率直地和苗木言謝是托了七海千秋的福。他正在改變著。變得和以前的自己都要不一樣。

「不必那麼客氣。」苗木笑了。「我相信日向同學喔。相信你們一定可以開創屬於自己的未來，並且朝著那個方向前進。無論過程會有多少阻礙，你們也可以像在希望更生程式的時候一樣跨越它。我知道這不是件簡單的事，但只有這份『相信』的心情希望可以傳達給你們。」

「那我就收下你的心意了。」日向有些感動，心想對方真不愧是被稱為「超高校級的希望」的人，言語中也飽含著強大的力量。他向對方保證：「我不會再讓絕望滋生了，放心吧。」

苗木說：「那我就放心交給日向同學處理了。」

兩人互視而笑，提著行李，一齊離開旅館。

前往港口的途中日向問道：「不過……你剛剛怎麼會知道，我是要為了讓我們留在島上的這件事向你道謝呢？」

「……因為我是超能力者啊。」苗木說，神情異常認真。

在他驚訝的視線下，苗木又轉而笑道：開玩笑的，只是單純的直覺罷了。

真正的賈巴沃克島並無人工橋梁，離島與離島的交通仍得靠船運。為求方便，他們捨棄修學旅行時的未來旅館轉而入住醫院旁的旅館，像絕望病流行時那樣。所幸房間還算多，夠他們一人擁有一間。希望更生程式的主體機房位在程式中第二座島的廢墟的所在地，也是他們最開始被帶來的地方。

為了讓在希望更生程式中死去的同伴們能夠回到現實，他們嘗試了很多物理手段。原希望更生程式便可以辦到利用大腦深層記憶作為底本，將數據再架構，這也是為何日向能夠作為「日向創」投入修學旅行的原因。他現在要做的無非是改寫程式，使得「修學旅行時的記憶」與「入學前的記憶」相做結合，並刪除關於「超高校級的絕望」的資料。身為人工智能的江之島盾子在改寫程式時也耗費了好大的時間與精力，日向參照Alter Ego的創始者──「超高校級的程序員」不二咲千尋留下來的紀錄，進行資料的互融與修正。

當然程式本身也需要做調整，他找回被病毒銷毀的兔美與七海千秋兩名監督者的存檔，好在不二咲對於七海千秋這個人物的資料特別上心，他得以撿拾那些碎片再度重建程序內的七海千秋。雖然對方已經不可能再站在他身旁讓他感知氣息，也無法碰觸她。看到她那張嗜睡的臉孔出現在螢幕上的瞬間日向還是忍不住鼻酸。

『……好久不見了，日向同學。』雖稱不上人工智能這般精細的操作，「七海千秋」確實擁有獨立思考與其記憶。程式甫啟動，她如同過往那般停頓了許久才緩緩道，帶著點微笑。

「……啊，好久不見了。今後我們也要一起努力啊。」他頗感欣慰道。

至於十名昏睡的同伴，最初他們的分工是這樣的：九頭龍負責邊古山與小泉、索妮亞負責田中與西園寺、左右田負責花村與十神、終里負責貳大與澪田、他則負責罪木與狛枝。雖然總有種接管了最麻煩的兩人的感覺，日向每日就是往返醫院和機房，到了夜深時分再回到旅館小睡片刻，如此循環。累歸累，但只要讓自己全心投入工作中，連疲倦都可以忘卻。需要做的事如此多，所擁有的時間卻甚少。為了開創嶄新的未來，必須馬不停蹄，多解開一個程式漏洞或病床上的同伴動了一根指頭，對他們而言都是令人雀躍的。

伙食則由大家輪流負責。因為還有修改程式這個重要任務，所以日向免去了這項工作。真要比較起來，給左右田或九頭龍下廚的時候最為妥貼（比起料理，終里更擅長吃）。索妮亞的調味令人不敢恭維，從小嬌生慣養慣了的公主突然要學做飯，起始的過程還是有些困難。日向見她纖長的手指上默默添增了好些OK繃，就決定了不管餐桌上出現怎樣的食物，他都會將之全數吃光。

而所有陷入深沉睡眠的同伴當中，罪木醒得比任何人都早。

如果要說對於求生的意念越強烈的人能越早醒過來的話，罪木的那份意志顯然是強得無以復加。她在苗木等人離開的三天後便醒了，那時希望更生程式還處在最初改寫階段。罪木蜜柑的甦醒是完完全全的奇蹟。

日向一早巡視過狛枝的病房後來到罪木那兒，就見對方神情恍惚地朝他笑著。那個時候日向就知道了，那是屬於絕望的笑容。是他在得了絕望病的罪木的臉上看過的笑容。那個時候日向就明白了：罪木蜜柑的甦醒是奇蹟，同時也是絕望的。

左右田俐落地修好了島上的通訊設備，日向整理出一些要報告的資料，便給苗木打了通電話。

對方接到他的電話時明顯感到訝異，對於罪木醒來的訊息表示開心，然在日向匯報過罪木的情況後，上揚的語調轉而變得憂心忡忡。

『也就是說，罪木同學還是處於絕望的狀態嗎……？』

「我想罪木蜜柑是個特例。」日向客觀地表示。「她在修學旅行就取回了絕望殘黨的記憶，即使希望更生程式成功將兩個記憶結合，她恐怕也無法從絕望中脫離。」

「但是……若在往後將她送回機關本部，解除江之島盾子對她的洗腦，或許還有轉圜的餘地。」日向補充道。

雖然可能性微乎其微。罪木已經打從心底信奉江之島盾子，對其所懷抱的愛意更是到了異常的地步。就像是將她的內在全數掏空，再放入一切關乎江之島的情感，屬於「原本的罪木蜜柑」所該有的意識蕩然無存。日向沒有將他真實的想法和苗木明說，他盡可能說了最樂觀的情形。對方為了讓他們留在賈巴沃克島等待同伴清醒已經疲於奔命，他不想為對方增加太多的負擔。況且，若得知情況不佳，也無法完全排除未來機關前來干涉的可能性。

『嗯……現在也只能這樣了。』苗木道。『辛苦你了，日向同學。不過罪木同學能夠醒來，還是一個非常好的消息，簡直可以說是奇蹟呢。』

「沒錯。」日向說。「我們現在最需要的就是奇蹟，而且越多越好。」

在七海的協助下，一切進行地非常順利。日向往往在腦子尚未思考前，手指便在鍵盤上敲出準確而迅速的指令，其效率連左右田亦自嘆不如。雖然左右田確實活用了他作為「超高校級的機械師」的傑出才能，希望更生程式內存有許多開發者才能破解的暗號。少了日向的操作，要更新且改造這個程式是難如登天。

新希望更生程式雛型產生後，他們立刻將學生資料輸入程式中，接著就是要看個人的造化了。

繼罪木後，第二個甦醒者是田中。「超高校級的飼育委員」田中眼蛇夢在某個多風的乾燥午後睜開雙眼，驚動床前的索妮亞。她上氣不接下氣跑到日向所在的機房，眼中充滿淚水。日向隨即和索妮亞一起回到醫院，其他人都已經圍在他的病床前。對方的身子還很虛弱，從口中輕輕逸出一句：哈哈哈，本王可是萬墮千轉的不死之身……

哪有人一醒來就講這個的啦！左右田邊大聲吐槽道邊用袖子擦掉眼淚。

第三個醒來的則是澪田。她在終里發呆嚷肚子餓的時候突然說道：「桌子上有香蕉哦，小赤音要不要吃一點？」這可嚇壞終里了。等全員召集到澪田身邊時，她已經像沒事人一樣的坐挺身子，還對著自己褪色的長髮大驚小怪。

每個人醒過來的狀況略不一致。澪田只憑著修學旅行的記憶醒來，樂觀的她依舊每天哼著歌到處悠晃，對於絕望殘黨時期的記憶全然不知。但不記得才是好的。日向心想。對她來說這樣比較幸福吧。

田中則清清楚楚記得自己在絕望殘黨時期做過的事，也保有修學旅行的記憶。他悲慟地說：「本王原是不祥的存在，如今活下來必有其意義。」

日向記得在修學旅行時田中對他說過倉鼠的壽命不過兩三年，雖寵物只是飼主人生的過客，對寵物而言飼主卻是它的一輩子。他們早已過了超出他們認知的歲月了，破壞神暗黑四天王自然也不在人世。田中在醫院外頭的花圃為那四隻倉鼠立了塚，雙手合十，又常常走到外頭看望，帶著索妮亞為他取得的向日葵種子。索尼亞耐心陪伴田中與澪田做復健，日向每每看著兩人扶著欄杆奮力行走的身影，一股自內而生的生命力便源源不盡地湧現。

終里閒得發慌，便要左右田再做了一個機械貳大給她。她把機械貳大捧在掌心上，待在貳大的病床前說：喂，貳大大叔！還不快點醒來！你明明知道吧，我已經沒有「那個」就活不下去了……所以……

機械貳大在一旁颯爽附和道：活不下去了啊！

如今狛枝醒了，同罪木般隔離著，日向將要視情形而做定奪：如今的狛枝凪斗到底屬於絕望還是希望？他回想對方剛醒來時的舉動，確實有些古怪。不似修學旅行時，亦不似他在船艙上見到的那樣。那股如腐爛淤泥般的氣味仍在，將死之人的味道，日向過去碰得太多。他的存在感被醫院的白色沖得更淡了，日向現在看著他，覺得對方隨時都要消失。

儘管如此，他也不曾忘記過狛枝在修學旅行中對大家做的事情：欺騙、引發事件、隱瞞線索、誤導判決，至於一手導演了最後一次的殺人事件……其濃烈的惡意只是稍稍收斂了，並不曾少去。就像那時他們相對而坐，在狛枝身上體會到的那股瘋狂還潛藏在他的體內。

日向決定了無論未來的路途上有的是希望或者絕望，他都要將之跨越。所以對於狛枝，對於狛枝凪斗，對於被稱為「超高校級的幸運」的這個令人頭疼的男人，無論他怎麼將自己的性命視如草芥又置之度外，總有一天日向想要親口告訴他：「你是我們的夥伴。」

就算如此還是夥伴。就算對方做過多麼惡劣的事情，他還是將狛枝視為夥伴。

* * *

> _他和七海提起了狛枝醒來的事情，七海只道：『嗯，所以說，不全是狛枝同學的錯喔。那個時候他也只能這麼做了。』_
> 
> _日向試想如果自己是狛枝，比大家要早一步知道真相的話，自己又會如何是好呢？_
> 
> _像狛枝一樣把除了背叛者以外的人殺盡嗎？_
> 
> _還是……_
> 
> _現在的他姑且不論，如果是「修學旅行時的日向創」的話，又會怎麼做呢……_

**5**

狛枝的復健開始了。

儘管並非出於自願，他還是接下看護狛枝的職責。看著其他人傷腦筋也不是辦法，而且不得不承認，他是所有人裡最能洞悉狛枝行動的人了（話雖如此，也只是因為他從狛枝那裡吃過的苦頭比其他人都要來得多罷了）。九頭龍和左右田自然是分身乏術，索妮亞和終里也自顧不暇。他們不但操持洗衣炊食等日常雜務，沉睡中同伴的固守也不得怠慢。田中和澪田的情況已經穩定下來，開始加入幫忙的行列。

被澪田歌聲喚醒的日子也多了，姑且不論歌詞內容，她清脆的聲音倒是能在昏沉的早晨與禽鳥將他從睡眠中拉出。他出了房門，見到澪田笑嘻嘻地說：小創、我這次可沒有破壞你的門鎖喔！兩個人再作伴到餐廳用餐。田中分擔了左右田的職責看顧花村等人，左右田就來到機房來幫助日向作業。兩個人一起做事的效率比一個人快得多，投身機械中的左右田也不像平常那樣呶呶不休盡說些女高中生似的話題。

連綿近一週的雨尚未停歇。天色陰翳，這樣惡劣的氣候他也不敢冒險划船往返兩座島嶼，趁著雨勢稍歇時同左右田和田中到機房搬了幾疊資料，他的房間成了暫時的研究室。平時回到旅館也只是睡覺罷了，他找了張還算乾淨的桌子，就擺在空間不大的房間中央。

他為狛枝按摩萎縮的肌肉且伸展全身關節。像這樣的事其實是貳大所擅長的，但他也並非不會。狛枝說道「今天也要勞煩你了」，便任由他擺布自己的四肢。他的小腿細瘦而沒有一分多出的肉，發紫的血管細細浮出，日向抓著他的腳踝要往前伸展，總覺得那雙腿一折即斷。

狛枝對他的態度又變回溫順而有禮，整人公館時的高姿態似乎蕩然無存。他不再將「希望」整天掛在嘴邊，硬要說的話，狛枝變得沉默寡言。日日待在自己的病房裡足不出戶。日向每每去探望，他不是發呆便是側著身睡覺。和左右田談起狛枝的些微改變，對方不以為意，只道「狛枝那傢伙一直都怪怪的啊，是你多心了吧」，他將這些變化一個個撿拾起來，放進心裡。

日向持續與苗木保持聯繫，基本上三兩天會通上一次電話。別說是新聞，這裡連報紙也沒有，網路全用在支援Alter Ego的運作上了，要取得外界的訊息難如登天。現今社會機能癱瘓，報社啊電視台啊也都沒了。他們現在靠的全是機關架設的基地台與無線電，訊號還時常會出問題，不是很可靠。

除了公事，他總會多問些「那邊的世界」所發生的事。賈巴沃克島遺世而獨立，清幽地沒有受到半點衝擊的樣子。只是人去樓空，現下島上只剩他們寥寥數人，建物多半倒的倒，塌的塌，能湊合著用的勉強就是醫院、旅館和機房這幾個地方了。日向需要更多的外界資訊，好在更長久的以後為他們的離島做好十足準備。他相信所有人都醒來的那個未來終會到來。

下了整整一週的暴雨，昨日終於轉晴。好些日子沒見著的太陽掛在碧藍的天空上，烘烤沙灘、烘烤樹木、烘烤人與建築物。一層浮動的海市蜃樓懸在柏油路上頭，氣溫再度飆高，賈巴沃克島彷彿沒有四季，前幾日的雨季宛若不曾存在。爛泥巴地回復成厚實的硬土狀，水澤面積也小了許多。不是豔陽高照就是陰雨綿綿，非得這麼極端不可嗎？日向在心裡抱怨道。

他敲了門進到狛枝的病房，對方正淺眠著。那日自殘過後狛枝便沒有再做出什麼驚人之舉，日向還是不敢輕忽，自己去機房工作時就拜託索妮亞或澪田來看著狛枝。日向拿了復健的道具來，這幾日狛枝身體的狀況還不錯，就是體重不見增長，還是瘦得前胸貼後背。復健的效果也顯現出來了，現在雖然還有些不穩，但對方已經可以不用倚著牆行走了。

等待狛枝睡醒的期間，日向便靠在窗旁的桌椅撰寫報告書。

「日向同學，我想看書。」這日做完復健後，狛枝對他說。「第二座島上有座圖書館對吧，真的賈巴沃克島也有嗎？」

「有是有……」他謹慎地回答道：「但現在的藏書不那麼多了。」

「我覺得我也差不多可以多走動了。」狛枝頓了一下：「雖然是個厚臉皮的請求，能請你陪我走一趟嗎？」

他又補了一句：「我想大家是不會同意讓我單獨行動的吧。」

日向說「你想看什麼，我幫你拿來」，狛枝則回道「關於自己要看的書，我希望能夠親自挑選」，婉轉而明確地表明立場。他也不能多說什麼，向其他人討論後，雖有些顧忌，但終究還是決定讓日向陪著狛枝去往圖書館去。重擔子還是落到他的肩上。日向備妥船隻，在狛枝提出請求的隔天，帶上狛枝出發。

沙濱獨獨停著一艘小船。造得不是特別牢靠，平日也只有日向和左右田在使用，上次用過後只隨意找了條繩子綁在拴上，船底卡著沙面。到底醫院所在的第三座島與機房和圖書館所在的第二座倒隔得不遠，好天氣時划個十分鐘左右便可抵達。

他把船堆至淺水灘，再讓狛枝脫去鞋子，踩進水中。日向扶對方上了船，自己也把褲管捲至小腿肚，拿了船槳，見狛枝已經坐穩，才慢慢將船駛出。

避開了日曬強烈的時段，船隻隨著水波平穩前進。現在日向去機房的次數漸漸少了，不過划船已經非常上手。他打算著晚點順便路經機房尋些檔案回來，方便左右田作參考。

狛枝將右手伸至船外，輕輕劃過水面，留下輕淺的波紋。他口氣平靜地問道：「日向同學還有和苗木同學聯絡嗎？」

這問題來得措手不及，日向沒有停下划船的動作，眼睛緊盯著狛枝道：「有是有，怎麼了？」

「……不，沒什麼。」狛枝縮回了手，水珠從他的指尖滴到衣服上，沒多久就被太陽給蒸發了。

圖書館裡充斥霉味。因為地處低地，前幾日的大雨順著地勢灌進館內，最下排的書籍全浸到水裡。狛枝邊喃喃道「真可惜啊」，蹲下身從書架抽出一本半濕的書。日向看了封面上的標題，是英語版的《蘭格世界童話集》。

「你要找什麼書？」日向問，賈巴沃克島到底位於南方島國，館內藏書大多是英語類，再來便是法語和西班牙語，眾多書目中夾著極少數的日文書，但也幾乎都是上個時代的經典著作。日向隨意瀏覽一輪，竟有芥川龍之介的《地獄變》。

「我並沒有要特別找哪一本書，日向同學。」狛枝一邊說，踮起腳自上頭取了本舊書，燙金的標題是波特萊爾的《惡之華》。「我是在找一本適當的書。」

「適當的書？」他問。

「書本賦予人知識，」狛枝走至稍遠的書櫃，腋下夾著三兩本書，聲音還是清亮的。「而知識賦予人智慧。你不這麼覺得嗎？當內心存有迷惘時，閱讀是最好的方法了。」

日向並不想問對方為何而迷惘，他只是盯著一本又一本堆到桌上的書目。種類很雜，多是英語寫成。雨果、狄更斯、狄蘭‧湯瑪斯……七海曾對他說「書架是映照出人心的鏡子」，他看狛枝選的那些書，一方面覺得意外，一方面又覺得「啊，果然如此」。

他也隨手幫自己挑了幾本：像《伊利亞德》、《神曲》一類，當作簡單的消遣。

窒悶的氣氛包裹整座圖書館。狛枝在近窗的位子坐下了，也不管桌椅上竟是積得厚厚的一層灰塵，日向留意著狛枝，走到雜誌架邊觀看。架上種類繁多，地理類、人文類、財經類、時尚類……還有各國語言的報紙，不過最近的日期也停在一年前了。裡頭夾著兩三張賈巴沃克島觀光指南，他覺得有趣，便拾了放入口袋。

他見狛枝讀得起勁，也不叫他，揀了離對方有些距離的地方坐下來看自己的書。日向不時朝狛枝投以目光，狛枝卻恍若未覺，兀自沉浸在文字當中。日向想起在修學旅行時也有到圖書館找過狛枝呢，他還真是喜歡書啊。直到太陽低壓壓地掉進窗框裡，把室內曬得一片通紅，他們才起身離開。日向說了「順道去趟機房」，狛枝應了好，把他方才讀的那些書物歸原位，又挑了一兩本帶走。

不放心讓狛枝一個人待在外頭等，儘管萬般不樂意，日向還是帶狛枝進了機房。這裡的機器是二十四小時都開著的，跨過防水用沙包，日向筆直地走到辦公桌前，翻找需要的文件。只想要快點把狛枝帶離這裡，應該說從頭到尾都不想讓他進來。

『午安，日向同學……』七海略有停頓。『……還有狛枝同學。』

「……」狛枝盈盈笑道。「午安，七海同學。」

日向本打算如果狛枝說出任何汙衊七海的話，他就要狠狠地揍他。他還記著狛枝做過的事情，記得他轉開門把，在讚美歌與煙霧瀰漫中看見呈現大字型被綑綁著和被長槍貫穿而死的狛枝。他感覺到手背上的寒毛都豎了起來。但是狛枝什麼也沒說，甚至不曾靠近控制台，只是遠遠看著，瞇起眼細看螢幕上的七海，若有所思。

「好了。」日向抓了滿懷的文件夾，騰出手開門，示意催促狛枝離開。

狛枝盯著螢幕，用細得快要聽不見的聲音說：「七海同學，再見。」

等到他們回到醫院，天空是極深的紫黑色，月色皎潔。今晚左右田負責下廚，澪田和田中待在前廳，九頭龍則依然守在邊古山的病房。終里約略是待在旅館吧。索妮亞來向他說囤積在糧庫裡的食品罐頭已經用去大半，該要想想其他取得食物的方式。他看大廳離狛枝的病房也不遠，旁邊也還有人，就問他能否自己回房。

狛枝點點頭，用極慢的步伐走開了。

他和索妮亞聊了一陣子，索妮亞被左右田叫去了。日向想起昨日寫報告書時把鋼筆忘在狛枝桌上。雖不是特別重要，他還是決定回頭去拿。走到狛枝房門口，才正要出聲，就先聽見一個熟悉的聲音從狛枝房裡傳出。

「狛枝同學。」

聲音柔軟而甜膩，帶著些許的哭腔。日向杵在門口，進退不得。狛枝同學。對方又說了，他是認得這個聲音的，聲音的主人儘管好久不曾開口，但她的聲音不是那麼容易就能忘記的。罪木──罪木蜜柑的聲音從狛枝的病房傳來。房門半掩著，沒有全關，裡頭的聲音就這樣流洩而出。

「我等你很久了。看你這身打扮，難不成狛枝同學外出了嗎？」她柔柔問道。

日向伏在走廊牆邊，進也不是，退也不是。只聽見狛枝泰然自得道：「是啊，和日向同學去了趟圖書館。」

「還真是好興致呢。」罪木又道。

「……罪木同學又是為什麼會來呢？」狛枝說。「我找張椅子給妳坐……」

「不必，」罪木馬上說道：「我不需要。」

「……」

「狛枝同學，你知道我來這裡是為了什麼嗎？」罪木說，日向聽聞室內傳來物品移動的聲響。

「……會是什麼呢？」狛枝的聲音帶著笑意。

罪木猛然冷峻地道：「請不要裝傻。」

日向愣住了。罪木在醒來後基本上是不講話的，日向和其他人試著和她對談好幾遍，她都置若罔聞，理都不理，淨是笑。那笑容看得令人心寒，浸淫在荒唐而無所償的愛意中，有過幾次自殘的紀錄，所以也被隔離。為什麼罪木會出現在狛枝的病房裡呢？

「狛枝同學，我從未來機關那裡聽說了。」罪木說，聲音冰冷地沒有溫度。「聽說你的左手是那個人的。」

「你真的認為那是你的左手嗎？」她怨毒的口氣連日向都能感受到，向冰冷的針扎在頭皮令人發麻。「不要臉也請有個限度吧。」

「……」

罪木一轉口吻：「我是不會原諒狛枝同學的喔，我也不會請求你的原諒。嗚噗噗噗。因為只要那個人能理解我就夠了，只要那個人。我誰也不需要。當然也不需要狛枝同學，我只想要到那個人的身邊去，只要那個人原諒我就夠了。像狛枝同學這種人是不會懂的吧？因為這就是愛啊。」

「……」

狛枝沒有答腔，罪木繼續說，語氣如夢似幻：「愛啊、愛，愛是很偉大的啊！像狛枝同學這樣沒有人愛過你的人是永遠不能了解愛的偉大，你不懂愛啊。你對那個人的執著遠遠不及我對那個人的千分之一，不、萬分之一！我和那個人是如此相愛，死亡也不能將我們分離！」

「……」

「但還是會覺得寂寞啊，會想要到那個人的身邊去啊。所以我試過好幾次，試過好幾次，懷著想要與那個人相見的希望而做了好多好多事。就算我有著這樣的『希望』，我想那個人會原諒我的，那個人一定會原諒我的，就算全世界都與我為敵，我也不在乎，因為那個人會原諒我啊。」

「但是狛枝同學，沒有人愛你、也沒有人會原諒你呢。你不知道什麼是愛，所以你才會把那個人……把那個人的……」

「……」

「……」

良久的沉默。日向還以為兩人的對話結束了。只聽見罪木又叫到狛枝的名字。

「吶，狛枝同學。」罪木的聲音飄忽不定，像是在笑，卻隱藏狠毒。「你怎麼沒有死掉呢？怎麼沒有死掉呢？你做了這麼不能被原諒的事，死個十次二十次也是應該的吧？虧我送了你一份禮物，吶，你怎麼沒死呢？」

聽到這裡，日向倒抽了一口氣。

他原先抱持的懷疑被印證了，果然狛枝用來自殘的那把刀是罪木給的。

* * *

> _風和日麗，陽光正好。_
> 
> _一整週的豪雨接連著一整週的好天氣，人都被曬得乏了。_
> 
> _像要讓人忘卻前些悶濕的日子那般，沙灘上吹起乾燥的鹹味的風，椰林樹影隨之款款擺動。_
> 
> _對於世界而言，關於他們的那微不足道的故事，還在持續行進中。_

**6**

今早苗木又來了電話。話題仍是繞著讓他們儘快到未來機關的話題打轉，日向一方面與他彙報現況，一方面明確表明：在大半的同伴醒來以前，他們不願意離開這座島。

「我懂你的考量，日向同學。」苗木說，帶著雜訊。他走出控制室，心想多少改善點收訊問題。今天是萬里無雲的晴天。

「目前一切都很順利。」日向的態度非常強硬。「再給我一點時間，拜託了。」

苗木顯得有些為難：「但這邊也發生了一些事……如果可以的話，那個……」

電話那頭又傳來另一人的聲音：「苗木，換我來說，你的態度太溫吞了。」他聽見苗木連連小聲道歉，話筒似乎被轉渡出去，沒一會，十神沉穩的嗓音便道：「喂，是我。剛剛你說的我都聽見了，還剩下六人麼。未來機關這裡人手不夠，告訴我更生程式的情況，Alter Ego怎麼分析的？」

「啊，等等。」日向再度走回控制室，把話筒放在桌上按下擴音建。螢幕上的七海露出些許呆滯的神情。

『……怎麼了，日向同學？』

「幫我估算新更生程式完成的時間，還有數據的轉存速率，謝啦。」他邊敲響鍵盤邊對麥克風道。

『……』

『…………』七海歪著頭，沒多久便道：『嗯，知道了。還要再十天左右……我是這麼想的。』

日向朝她點頭並接起電話，「十天，」他說。「至少等個十天吧，這期間裡我會想辦法的。」

「你很清楚我們需要仰賴你的能力。」十神簡潔地說。

「……我知道。」日向的手不自覺摸向太陽穴，撫觸從後腦勺一直延伸到鬢旁的傷疤。沒有永遠的悲劇。他絕不會浪費這份遺留下來的才能，為了大家也為了自己。

「先這樣吧，再聯絡。」他把話筒放回機座，吐了長長的一口氣，放鬆身體，讓自己陷入柔軟的椅背中。

『……日向同學，好像很累的樣子。要不要休息一下？』七海的聲音從喇叭傳出。他看著螢幕上七海的表情，和修學旅行時一樣。雖然看起來什麼都沒在想，卻心地縝密且溫柔，總是在為他著想。

「讓妳擔心了，不好意思啊。」日向輕輕皺起眉頭笑了。「我沒事的，放心。」

環視控制室一圈，狹窄的房間裡堆著各種器具，精密儀器在運轉的聲音總是能使他安心。日向知道自己現在該做的事是什麼，更竭盡全力去完成。他忖量著：再把手上的這幾筆數據輸入進去，調整程式上的漏洞，剩下的都交給Alter Ego處理就可以了吧。

接著還要去狛枝的病房一趟，日向調整自己的呼吸，今天絕對要跟他問個清楚。

日向到醫院後，先和其他人說過那通電話的事。九頭龍的臉明顯拂上一層陰霾。小泉和邊古山到目前都還沒有清醒的跡象，特別是邊古山。他明白對方會焦急也是必然的，九頭龍又瘦了一大圈，本來就不豐腴的他這下子更顯憔悴了。但是焦急也沒有用，除了盡自己所能以外，他們也只能等待，並且相信同伴。姑且都傳達了消息，他亦向澪田詢問在他工作的這段時間狛枝的情況。

澪田道：「小凪斗的話，今天都沒出來過呢。唯吹去找他也不太理我，只是一直看著窗外。」

他聽到這番話心中暗自感到不妙，端了狛枝的午餐便到對方的病房前。雖然每天都會來上幾次，日向握住門把時仍常常感受到內心的掙扎與抗拒。又要去面對狛枝了。況且昨日又不經意聽見對方和罪木的對話，這下子更是心情複雜。

他輕叩房門：「狛枝，我進來了。」

狛枝拉了張小板凳到窗邊，托腮望著窗戶外頭的景致出了神，像沒聽見他進來一樣。對方一如往常亂糟糟的白髮彷彿可以透光，若有所思的神情少去那份執拗的意念，現在的狛枝又更新了日向對他的印象。有點像他在修學旅行第一次見到的狛枝，看起來溫和無害。他就坐在那邊，就只是坐在那邊的話，閉上嘴不說話，絕對還是有著良好青年的形象。但經過了這麼多事件，事件又層層堆疊出狛枝之於他的概念，從原先的白色轉瞬渲染為黑色。狛枝宛若還活在泥漿之中。不是純粹的白亦非純粹的黑，狛枝給他的感覺是膠著混沌的濃烈灰色。

日向看他的左手無力地垂在椅子邊，念及那只手已經無法再握緊任何一件事物了，儘管對象是狛枝，他仍舊感到一陣心酸。

……到頭來他還是無法放棄狛枝啊。

日向走至狛枝跟前，清了清嗓子又說：「狛枝。」

對方此次終於做出反應。狛枝眨動睫毛，回過頭來看他。「啊，日向同學。每天都為我這種人送飯來真是不好意思呢。」狛枝說：「非常感謝你，請幫我放到桌上吧。」

日向目光一轉，狛枝的桌上擺著從圖書館拿來的那本愛倫‧波的《烏鴉》，密密麻麻的英文詩句攤在日光下，日向想像這本書在狛枝的手指下翻動，泛黃的書頁與油墨印子也在發亮。他在心中默背原文，還是隨口問了句這是在講什麼的書？狛枝若有所思，用著低吟的音調向他說：「Nevermore……就是『永不再會』的意思。」

「永不再會？」

「永不再會。」狛枝重複道。「比起這種事，我有事情想要麻煩日向同學。」

「……先說來聽聽。」他警戒地說道。

狛枝淺淺地笑了：「嗯，不是什麼太困難的事哦。只是想請你再陪我去幾個地方。」

午後日照強烈，他打來一把傘，偕同狛枝離開醫院。狛枝特意換下平常的病人服，穿上以往的那件深綠色大衣。索妮亞知道這件事後有些不放心，特意跑來叨念了幾句。他在索妮亞耳邊小聲說：沒事，有我跟著，對那傢伙就算是復健吧。田中在一旁附和道闇之聖女啊毋須擔憂，日向是可以承擔魔界嚴峻考驗的勇者！一類云云，她才稍稍緩了神色，改口要他們注意安全。

日向則回以苦笑。

這是狛枝繼上次去過圖書館後，第二次前往醫院以外的地方。狛枝走起路來有些踉蹌，步調很慢，不過他們不趕時間。日向找到停駐在沙灣的木船，踩上去還會嘎吱嘎吱響。他讓狛枝先上了船，留意對方會不會突然做出什麼驚人舉動。途中狛枝倒是表現出一副十分乖巧的模樣，也不與他攀談，安分地待在船的一端。日向履行船伕的義務，奮力划著船槳，在大熱天幹這活還真不是蓋的，不用多久便汗如雨下。

他們在第一座島的沙濱下船。日向踏著沙面，想起修學旅行的往事。

「……話說回來，我還是第一次到這裡來呢。」一直沉默不言的狛枝說道。

日向心想他指的是實際意義上的到訪。他在回到現實世界後因需要而探勘過賈巴沃克島的全部離島，卻都只匆匆行經，紀錄地形與各島的現況，沒有多少時間可以悠晃。他總覺得自己來過數次的地方，在閒暇時間裡挑戰過無數次椰子樹梢掛置的黑白熊扭蛋機的地方，其實是非常陌生的。褐色的砂礫沾滿鞋底，空氣中是濕鹹的大海的氣味，有許多椰子樹掉落的葉子與果殼，淋了雨後變得浮爛。是大自然應有的真正模樣。日向這才知道有許許多多的事物是無法用程式虛擬出來的。雖然他在修學旅行中覺得一切都很真實，而那片沙濱和他現在到來的沙濱相比，的確缺少了種種生機。程式模仿不來。擬假似真，另一層面即意味其非真實。

「你來這裡要做什麼？」日向問，對方逕自環顧四周，並沒有給他明確的答覆。狛枝蹲下身掬了一把沙，將它們平均地塗抹在指腹上；又去搖動樹幹聽樹葉騷動的聲音，撿起椰子果實再放回原位。諸如此類怪異的行為維持了五分鐘左右，狛枝終於說道：「已經好了喔，日向同學。到下個地方去吧。」

「你還想去哪？」他緊接著問。

狛枝露出些許的笑意：「沒剩幾個了。接著去旅館吧，希望你能為我帶路。」

旅館離沙濱並不算遠。他們推開老舊的大門，狛枝走在前頭，小聲喃喃道：這也是第一次。日向沒有聽漏。直到現在，他還在揣度狛枝提出的請求有著何種意味。他認為狛枝是個不會做無謂舉動的人。對方的每句話每個行為都有目的性與想法，看似撲朔迷離，但仔細思考後就會發現有跡可循。

他暫且跟著狛枝，兩人走過木橋，在餐廳門口停下。正廳前的招牌不是「Hotel Mirai」，而是簡單的「Jabberwocky」一詞，歪歪斜斜地掛在外牆上。由於疏於管理，草綠色的藤蔓攀住整座建築物，看起來更增添了幾分野生與陰森的氣氛。狛枝的腳步轉而走往舊館。他試著要進到舊館，鐵製門鎖卻生鏽地無法開啟。

「……真是可惜。」狛枝看似惋惜地嘆了口氣。「日向同學還記得吧？十神……那個像十神同學的人的事。」

「……」

怎麼可能忘記。經狛枝提起，日向又憶起修學旅行剛開始時舉辦的派對。想到十神嚴密的搜身與調查，花村烹調的美味料理擺滿了好幾張桌子；九頭龍賭氣沒來參加，七海同莫諾美看守在門口預防黑白熊的妨礙；邊古山說著「我本來就不擅長應付人多的場合」，就帶著餐點去了事務處，小泉拿起相機為大家拍照……接著視線全暗，舊館陷入一片漆黑中。

等到電力恢復，他們揭開桌巾，發現十神倒臥在血泊中的屍體。第一件互相殘殺發生了，日向怎麼樣也忘不了。如今被害者與加害者仍躺在醫院中熟睡，他想起學級裁判上狛枝的異變與瘋狂，花村的淚水、話語與終焉。

他好像知道狛枝要做的事是什麼了。

狛枝回過頭來對他說：「再來是海邊小屋了。」

他們渡了船，海邊小屋也因為建物老舊而不得其入。狛枝在周圍打轉，他回想到「黃昏症候群殺人事件」。同眾人在沙灘上的餐廳消磨時間等待女子會集合，左右田興沖沖地說要先去做準備，他因為不習慣被一群著泳裝的女生們包圍，隨後也跟著去了。先是聽見左右田的慘叫，屍體發現聲明接著播出，日向急忙趕到海邊小屋時，小泉靠在門上，已經斷了氣息。

現在邊古山和小泉由九頭龍全心全力看照，他在無數個夜晚值班時，見九頭龍伏在邊古山的床邊打盹，他就會為對方披上一件薄被，但這個舉動總會驚醒他。九頭龍長久處在緊繃的精神狀態中，日向試著安慰他：別操之過急，一定沒問題的。

畢竟他們從遊戲中回到現實世界了。比起死亡，沉睡是一個更好的詞彙。只要有轉圜的餘地，就不該輕易絕望。

這次狛枝撿起一粒小石頭，塞進褲子的口袋裡。

第三處果然是Live House。從之前留下來的賈巴沃克島觀光指南來看，原先是聘請一些當地住民組成的音樂團體定期舉辦演唱會，偶爾也有外來團體參與演出。久未有人使用過顯得破舊。日向想起絕望病，想起說了「和你在一起令我無法忍受」的狛枝，黑白熊廣播後他看到的影像。那時候他從醫院狂奔而來，看見垂吊在舞台中央的澪田的屍體，後來又發現了柱子上的西園寺。

罪木已經無可救藥，日向沒有將她從絕望病拯救出來，她繼續揣抱著對江之島的愛意而活……

他試探性地問狛枝：「昨天……你和罪木聊了什麼？」

狛枝看起來並不訝異，好像從一開始就知道日向杵在外頭，他一邊找尋著某樣東西，輕描淡寫地道：「罪木同學她很恨我呢，不過這也是沒有辦法的事。」狛枝凝視著屬於江之島盾子的手掌，和至今仍鑲在上頭，與自己極不相稱的艷紅色假指甲。

「日向同學，」狛枝說。「我還能夠看見呢。」

「看見什麼？」他問。

「……花。」對方摘下廊柱邊生長的白色小花，語焉不詳地回答道。

這趟旅程還沒結束。雖然有些繞路，但我們到遊樂園島去吧。狛枝這樣拜託他。日向本來就想到了，這符合他對狛枝的認定。看起來都在做瘋狂的事，不過他認為狛枝其實是個很死板的人，而且重視排場與過程。就拿他們剛從整人公館出來的那陣子來說吧，那個時間點的對方已經從黑白熊給他的檔案中知曉「世界的真相」，也知道自己原來是絕望的殘黨。

但他沒有放棄，或者說，如果就此打住腳步就不是狛枝凪斗了。就算絕望時也不是先感到絕望，而是堅持貫徹希望。狛枝就是這樣的人。也因如此，他才會在後來設下這麼大的騙局，想要讓未來機關成員以外的全員同歸於盡。在狛枝的觀念裡，「希望」是比什麼都還崇高的目標，希望雖總伴隨絕望，但他相信，希望絕對會打敗絕望。所以他不會被絕望所困，以前的狛枝是如此單純又純粹地愛著希望。

「喂……狛枝，」他忍不住問了。「你怎麼會突然想來這些地方？」

「在離開這座島以前，我必須做個了斷。」

和誰？日向在心裡納悶道。但比起這個，狛枝怎麼會知道他和苗木通話的內容？他們談論這件事的時候也是小心翼翼地避開狛枝，沒有道理會被得知。

整人公館在現實中並不存在。天色漸緩了下來，他們往老鼠城窺探一番，即使荒廢已久，仍有著莊嚴靜肅的氛圍，狛枝從角落找了片碎磚瓦。

他想這裡就是最後一站了。

停在廢棄倉庫的前方（這裡當然沒有在製造黑白熊，只有一些老舊的廠房機器），門板已經不翼而飛。他們進入內部，地上還有一漥漥未乾的積水。狛枝輕哼著讚美歌的旋律，拐過雜物堆。就是這裡，倉庫就是最後了，也是修學旅行時的狛枝──「三年前的狛枝」意識的終點。

電腦裡的影像，昏暗的倉庫，凝重的音樂。在火勢漸歇後，濃煙密布。眾人走過一長排倒地的黑白熊粒排到了深處，先是被長槍奪去視線，然後看見燃盡的打火機，消火彈的碎片，繩索，還有狛枝大字形躺在地上，面目猙獰而慘不忍睹的屍體。

「──你真是個惡劣的傢伙。」他吐出一句。

「我自己也這麼覺得。」狛枝不否認，接著他的話說：「雖然最後被七海同學破壞了，但也是因為有日向同學，我的計劃才順利地進行下去呢。」

（黑白熊的話語浮上心頭：「嗚噗噗，真是有趣。你很相信狛枝同學的事呢。你因為相信他的惡意，因為懷疑他的惡意而繼續議論……原來如此，這就是嶄新友情的誕生吧！」）

他突然腦子一熱，拽起狛枝的衣領就把對方拉到牆邊。這個動作使得室內灰塵四處飛揚，兩人都吸到大量的髒空氣，咳嗽連連。日向顧不得這些，猛然往他臉上揍了一拳。狛枝沒有反抗，甚至了無掙扎，任由頭抵著牆壁，半張臉藏在陰影之下。

總是逆來順受，認為自己不配得到美好的事物。為什麼狛枝非得這樣對待他自己？只懂得為信奉的圭臬付出生命，而不去珍惜他所擁有的一切。輕蔑的言語，可悲的姿態，說到那些他所謂無償的愛，也只是自我犧牲換取來的虛假愛意，幻想而來的「希望」。

「你回手啊，狛枝。」他聽見自己的聲音在顫抖。「為什麼不回手啊！」

狛枝垂下視線，縮起肩膀，有些自嘲地道：「要我回手……」

「日向同學，你說的是哪一隻手呢？」

「左手？右手？」

「不管哪一方……我都沒有資格了啊！」

狛枝吼了一聲，又被灰塵嗆地呼吸急促。難得從他的語氣中聽見情感波動，日向楞得鬆開他的衣領。退了開來，看著激動不已的狛枝扶著牆喘氣。

原來如此啊。這陣子的狛枝一直在思考，關於「充滿希望的自己」和「充滿絕望的自己」。現在的狛枝哪個都不是，也哪個都是。加附於他身上的是重疊的意念，他深愛著希望憎惡絕望，於此同時，他亦深愛著絕望而憎惡希望。

處於夾縫中，狛枝無法搞清楚自己的定位。像狛枝這樣的人也會迷惘啊，日向心想。果然對方已經在改變了。如果持續用過去的態度面對對方只變得是他在逃避，如果現在在他眼前的狛枝不是希望的象徵也不是絕望的化身，他必須要告訴對方他真正該走的路。

曾經身為「超高校級的絕望」的他們，必須要走下去的道路。

「狛枝……」日向聽見自己的聲音說：「你沒有必要去選擇，也沒有必要去成為哪一方。」

「你只要活著，承擔自己犯下的過錯，然後抱著贖罪的態度活下去。」

用一輩子去為自己做的事情負責。

並且和她的手掌的這份罪孽……

「……」

聽見日向的話，狛枝的雙眼起先睜得老大。

然後慢慢的，慢慢的，從他的眼眶溢出淚水，流過紅腫的臉頰。

日向第一次看見狛枝哭泣的樣子。

卸下一切的狛枝宛如幼兒般啜泣連連，用沾著砂粒的右手拭去淚珠。日向試著要拿出口袋裡的手帕給他，最終還是作罷。他只是看著狛枝哭泣的身影，一句話也沒說出口。不知怎麼的。日向覺得只有此刻，他才是看到這個名為狛枝凪斗的男人最接近底層也最原初的情感。沒有虛假、沒有惡意、沒有謊言包裝，和「希望」與「絕望」皆無關。狛枝只是身為一個人，身為一個再普通不過的人，因為情緒而坦率落淚。

雖然只有一點點，就那麼一點點。日向覺得，或許他稍微能與狛枝互相理解了。

破爛的木船又咿咿呀呀地搖回第三座島嶼，被綁回木樁上。划了一下午的船又奔波了全部的離島，日向感到疲憊不堪。他們的前腳才剛踏入醫院的前廳，就聽聞內部一陣騷動。還沒搞清楚狀況，左右田、九頭龍、澪田和田中便將他團團包圍。臉上皆洋溢著難得的喜色。

「日向！」最先說話的是九頭龍。他的聲音聽起來很是嘶啞，像是剛哭過，激動而哽咽地道：「小泉她……她……小泉和貳大醒了！」

* * *

> _說著「太好了呢」的狛枝站在一旁，又說：「我就不進去探望小泉同學和貳大同學了，難得感人的時刻，像我這樣的人去了也只會破壞大家的興致。」_
> 
> _似曾相識的對談。_
> 
> _還有似曾相識的場景。_
> 
> _狛枝獨自走回自己的病房，一拐一拐地。日向目送他的離去，竟也不能說出一句反駁的話語。_

**7**

值得慶祝的好事接連發生。繼小泉和貳大後又隔幾天，西園寺也醒了。為此索妮亞和澪田齊力做了一頓令人難忘的晚餐，所幸有病床上的小泉叮囑傳授了幾句，不然味道或許會更為奇特。索妮亞見大家難掩微妙的神情，知道自己本不擅於烹飪，放下餐具笑道：如果這個時候花村同學在就好了呢。

花村和十神（他們還是習於如此叫他，儘管貨真價實的十神還在遠方傳喚他們）經由Alter Ego評斷仍是重度昏迷狀態，以格拉斯哥昏迷指數來計算的話指數為三，也就是睜眼、說話、運動反應皆無。七海這麼對他形容：『……花村同學和十神同學，還在做一場很長的夢。等他們的夢到了盡頭，才可以進行物理干涉。』

日向不禁想像兩人正在做著怎樣的夢，是關於辛勤卻病弱的母親的夢，或是不為人知的過去的夢，夢中的虛假幻影甜美地令他們不願離開嗎？

十天的期限一到，果不其然，苗木那兒又捎來電話。他衡量現況，花村和十神估計是沒那麼快醒的，邊古山的情況雖然好些，依舊不樂觀。十五人中醒了十二人，已經遠比預期中要好得太多，不能再推託了。他和苗木說近日會準備離島的事宜，要對方先備妥來接他們的船隻。苗木連道了幾聲好，有些愧疚地對他說：「我想日向同學一定想等到大家都醒了再走吧，真的很抱歉，硬是要你們趕回來……」

「我知道你有你的難處，別在意。」日向只是這麼說。

出航的日子沒多久便訂下了，就是這個週末。日向、終里、罪木、澪田、狛枝、小泉、貳大、西園寺等八人將要離開島嶼，為了尚未醒來的邊古山、花村和十神，則是由九頭龍、索妮亞、田中和左右田等四人留守，九頭龍是怎麼樣也不願離開邊古山的，亦是情有可原。田中自願留在島上後索妮亞也自告奮勇決定留下，隨後左右田也一把鼻涕一把眼淚地說自己也是滯留組。本來在左右田開口前日向就有這個打算了，就算八人和未來機關匯合後也不能中斷與賈巴沃克島的聯絡，需要一個善於使用機械的技工。島內資源不多，修繕和保養全要仰賴他。

左右田自己表示留下也省去日向的一番功夫，同時他也為索妮亞的人身安全感到不放心。畢竟一名女性和這麼多位男性獨自共處，該有的防範還是要做。他私底下找過索妮亞，對方只是用一貫優雅的姿態道：請您不必擔心，等到邊古山同學醒來後，我就多個伴了。

不愧是超高校級的公主，凜凜風範不同於一般人。日向在心裡暗自讚嘆，倘若九頭龍聽見這番話約略眼眶又要紅了。他放心將島上事務交給索妮亞全權指揮，又去探望過田中和左右田，雙方都表示沒有問題。

他準備去找九頭龍時被小泉叫住了。她最近康復的狀況很不錯，日向問她復健還順利嗎，她笑道：你沒看見那個九頭龍每天都準時來我房門報到，逼著我做完復健才能吃午飯呢。

他在用他的方式補償妳。日向說。

……所以我說男孩子啊，真是笨拙的生物。小泉嘆了口氣，掙扎著爬下床：你要去找九頭龍吧？我跟你一起去。

看見兩人同時到來的九頭龍很是吃驚，看了床上的邊古山一眼後道：我們出去說吧。

他們來到醫院前廳，九頭龍讓小泉坐下了，自己則杵在一旁。他先問了日向：找我有事嗎？日向交代了一些雜碎的瑣事，還要他別想得太多。邊古山的情況給他的壓力太大了，日向不忍見他削瘦的身體繼續這樣下去。

就當作是為了邊古山，你千萬要保重啊。

他都下了重話，對方自然是無法反駁。見小泉似乎有話想單獨對九頭龍說。日向隨便塘塞一個理由，便獨自離去，將前廳留給兩人。

一瓶白砂、一顆石頭、一朵乾燥押花、一塊破碎的磚瓦、一本詩集，狛枝的行李就這麼多。對方找了個帆布袋將所有的物品裝入，單手抱在懷裡，對他說：好了喔，日向同學，可以走了。

日向從箱子裡翻出來這座島時穿的那件西裝，時隔數月，依舊很貼身。他的體型並沒有顯著的變化，倒是久久未穿西裝，顯得有些拘謹。回到現實世界後他便剪去那頭發白的長髮，如今頭髮又漸漸長了，刺著眼旁怪不習慣。起先他見這樣的自己還有些不習慣，久而久之，不習慣也習慣了。新長出來的頭髮色澤較淺，偏向棕褐色，他料想再過不久就會變回原先的模樣吧。

他盤算著這兩日拜託貳大為自己理髮，著手整理要帶離賈巴沃克島的行囊（順道也幫狛枝帶上幾件換洗衣物，那樣的裝備肯定是不夠用的吧）。來的時候帶的東西本來就不多，他揀了要帶回未來機關的紙本資料和幾片磁碟，機房裡的設備就留由左右田使用吧。有他的駐留，事後的聯繫大概也不成問題。

然而頭髮會長長，發紅的虹膜則要永遠跟著他，像那些傷痕，一次又一次提醒他，無法抹滅的過去的他。曾經身為「神座出流」的他。沾染在手心上的血跡也不會消去，十三人。他默念希望之峰學園第76期學生會的名單，就是這十三個人。儘管情非得已，是他們的死亡成就了現今他的生存。雖然「神座出流」捨去了被認為是無聊的記憶與情感，但日向卻能憶起他為「神座出流」時的記憶。那是一片漆黑、深不見底，冰冷而空虛的心靈。

他看著鏡中倒映的身影，不禁苦笑起來。

只剩下最後一筆資料建檔，明天就要啟程。船在明早會抵達，日向和左右田決定整夜通霄，將數據好好分門別類。

「西園寺的狀況怎麼樣了？」他隨口詢問並肩坐著處理公文的左右田。

「好得很，已經可以出口嘲諷人了呢。」左右田頭也不抬便說。

「是嗎，那還真是太好了。」他被這生動的比喻逗得笑了出來。

好不容易了結最後一份報告，天空也濛濛地亮了，泛起魚肚似的白。這是他在賈巴沃克島上的最後一天，也是最後一個早晨。他回頭看左右田，對方已經趴在桌上睡著了。日向也不叫醒他，反身開了窗。

「吶，七海。」他輕聲說。

『……怎麼了，日向同學？』七海平穩的聲音道。

「等等船就來了。」他吞了一口口水，竟是苦澀的。「妳的數據是跟希望更生程序綁死的，我沒有辦法帶走。之後的事情都交接給左右田了，所以……我是要說……」

『……』

「……」

『……』

「……我是想要好好跟妳說一聲再見。」日向用乾澀的喉嚨說道。「還有再跟妳說一次謝謝。」

『……』

「謝謝妳，七海。」他說。

『…………』七海垂下視線，才又重新看向日向。『我也要謝謝你，日向同學。路上小心。』

「嗯，」他回以笑容，挺直背脊道：「我出發了。」

所有人在近午時集合在港口邊，罪木被先到來的機關成員接走，將會安置在特別的船艙內加以監視。西園寺才醒來不到一週，身子很虛弱，便早早讓她到船上歇息了。九頭龍放不下邊古山，並沒有前來送行。但索妮亞送來一枚戒指，是九頭龍平時不離身的飾品。索妮亞說：這是九頭龍同學說要我交給你的，聊表他的心意，希望你們一切順利。

「嗯，這樣就沒問題了。」左右田檢查了機械貳大後將之還給終里。「不要太粗暴地對待他應該不會那麼容易壞掉。」

「哇啊─謝謝你啊左右田！」終里看起來很是開心，拿給貳大炫耀過，又喜孜孜地對左右田說：「我讓你摸摸我的胸部吧？」

左右田的臉上出現些許動搖，但他還是說：「……不用了啦！要好好善待機械貳大喔，一路順風。」

索妮亞和每個人都擁抱過，細聲要他們小心安全。田中站在索妮亞旁邊，為每個人都起了奇怪的稱號，像是於他，田中擺出誇張姿勢與肅穆表情，大喊道：魔界勇者！總有一天會與你狹路相逢，到時就別怪本王不客氣了，現在暫且饒你一命……

日向試著翻譯：他應該是想說有緣再相見吧。

不知是有意還是無心，他又和狛枝分到了同一艙。兩人如同來到這島時那般各坐在一端，他穿著原本的衣服，狛枝也是。只是彼此來的時候皆身無長物，如今狛枝的身旁放著一個小布袋，他則帶了滿箱文檔，與在賈巴沃克島上的回憶。不時狛枝會拋來幾句話語，他或應付或沉默；不時他回問狛枝幾個問題，對方有一句沒一句地應答。總是相似而並非相同。

沒錯，一切早已不同。他們選擇踏上這條或許艱困的道路，便是不要再做回原先那樣的自己。

他們正在向未來前進。

回到未來機關本部的他們依舊有像山一般高的工作等著要做。機關為全員安頓了住所，是棟小公寓，離本部不用太久的路程。他與狛枝比鄰而居。日向想大概是要他多留意著對方動靜才會出此決策，雖覺得有些麻煩，倒也沒有過多意見。頭幾日就在整頓清掃住宅中渡過了。

日向、終里和澪田到本部實習，罪木則住進機關管轄的醫院裡。狛枝情況特別，雖然為他備了套房，他一下船便到總部報到。江之島盾子的左手還是個很大的問題，想必機關也不會輕忽。小泉、貳大、西園寺等做好最後的復健後也要加入日向等人的行列，成為機關成員合力修復歷經絕望後的世界。

日向身分特殊，經由苗木等人與機關高層說明，「超高校級的希望」神座出流本只被認為是流傳於校園內的傳聞，像是七大不可思議一類的事情。那些原希望之峰學園學生的成員聽到發生在日向身上幾近慘無人道的遭遇後無不開始反思：他們對於希望之峰學園的推崇是否該被修正，或許過去他們所認識的希望之峰學園只是冰山一角。對於才能的狂熱研究至於預備學科的成立，這也是引發「人類史上最大最惡的絕望事件」的導火線。

又過了一週，狛枝回來了。好像被機關徹底做了各種檢查和問訊，日向在近午夜的時間回到公寓，見自家隔壁的大門前蹲著一個白髮男子。許久不見的狛枝笑道：日向同學，我忘記帶鑰匙了。

狛枝家門的鑰匙是苗木寄放在他這兒的。日向連忙從公事包內找出狛枝的那份交與他，道：「拿去，可別弄掉了。」

他還在躊躇要不要陪狛枝進去時，對方已經先說：這麼晚了，你也早點休息吧。日向只好回應幾句，目送狛枝開了鎖，和他道過晚安後關上門。

狛枝的檢查結果，勉強在合格邊緣徘徊。機關暫且將之認定為「無害」，讓日向擔當狛枝的看護員，保留一定程度的觀察期，納入未來機關成員之一，和日向同個單位。罪木就沒那麼幸運了（啊，是啊，幸運。他這才想起，狛枝不就是「幸運」嗎）。她如今久住醫院當中，身為「超高校級的保健委員」，這樣的終焉令他不勝唏噓。

穿上西裝的狛枝令人耳目一新。難道這就是所謂的佛要金裝人要衣裝？日向心想。如果能整理整理那頭亂髮就更好了，本來就長得不難看啊。他提出建議，狛枝乾脆地回道：那日向同學，你覺得我梳個油頭會比較好嗎？

他無法想像狛枝用髮油將那些捲翹而忽略法則的白髮都往後梳順，露出光滑的額頭對他笑的樣子，死活要對方放棄這個打算。狛枝還是維持原樣就好了，內在終於要慢慢穩定下來，此時外表再做改變他反而承受不了。狛枝聽了後又帶著笑意，反過來問他：還是日向同學梳個油頭怎麼樣？

當然這項提議也被果斷地否決了。

在未來機關的工作也漸漸上了軌道，人總是易於習慣的生物。因為是狛枝的看護員，他每天和狛枝一同走出公寓，前往本部，做在相鄰的辦公桌共事，連三餐也幾乎都在一起。日向覺得他看狛枝的臉都快要看得膩了。

狛枝從島上回來後態度和談吐都很正常，真要日向做比較的話，像是修學旅行最最開始，還沒有露出真面目的狛枝。溫順恭謙的態度，良好的談吐，初次見他的成員都會悄聲問日向：他就是那個曾是「絕望殘黨」的狛枝凪斗？日向不說什麼，只讓他們瞥過狛枝平放在桌上的左手。

一日，他覺得是時候了，便小心謹慎地問狛枝：「左手，還是切了吧？」

也該要處理這件事了。左手，狛枝現在的左手，屬於江之島盾子的左手，屬於超高校級的絕望的左手。之前日向沒有獨斷將之切除也是希望這件事情能由狛枝自己思考後決定。他希望狛枝以自己的意願主動脫離絕望。

不是醒來後發現他人已將江之島的手掌切除，而是狛枝明瞭他做過的事是如此荒誕不經，發現「這是不正常的」。其實江之島盾子說得沒錯：越是景仰希望就越是容易落入絕望。這點他已經親身體驗過了。所以他才想要那個過去熱愛希望又深陷絕望的狛枝整頓好心情後，好好面對這隻左手，面對他過去曾鑄下的過錯。

「……嗯，說的也是呢。」狛枝的表情沒有變化，他擺正裝著熱茶的咖啡杯，若無其事道：「就切了吧。」

你真的明白嗎？日向想要問他，終究是忍下了。

來日方長，日向還有很多很多的時間可以改變他。他從前認為狛枝是無可救藥的，但時至今日，他希望他能一點點、一點點、一點點地改變狛枝凪斗。

每日他還是會和左右田通上電話，日向算準時差，總在接近晚餐時刻打去。大部分的時間是左右田接的，偶爾也會和索妮亞或田中說上話。再難得點，九頭龍的聲音偶爾會從話筒越過海洋來到他的耳邊。他們在例行報告後總會聊無關緊要的事情，像是在他們離去前播下去的種子如今已經開滿整片田地，果實纍纍只待收成；田中馴服了一只鸚鵡和三隻倉鼠，正處心積慮地要讓他們成為新的破壞神暗黑四天王等等，那些看似繁瑣的、枝微末節的事情，卻是以眾人的思念堆積而出，而造就他前進的動力。

又聞邊古山的情況好上很多，九頭龍聽起來很是開心，也會問上小泉的近況。日向感到寬慰，大家都在努力著，他又怎能頭一個洩氣呢。掛了電話，他再度提振精神，為自己和狛枝各泡了杯黑咖啡（他幫狛枝在杯子旁放了牛奶和糖，自己則習慣什麼都不加）。

坐在隔壁辦公桌的狛枝一手托腮，饒具興味地盯著自己的左手瞧。明天就要動手術了。他幫狛枝告假到上頭去。手術也要在機關本部進行，切除手術不會耗費太多時間，據說江之島的左手從狛枝那裡切除後便要納入機關管理，畢竟還是代表絕望，不能預料會不會有其他覬覦這隻左手的絕望殘黨出現。

手術後才要視情況考慮加裝義手的機會。狛枝從切掉自己的左手過了半年，傷口周邊的皮膚與神經組織早已壞死，手術後的事後處理需要更費心力。

中午時間我會過去看你的，手術加油啊。他也想過要不要請假陪狛枝，但現在真的再挪不出空閒。本來未來機關的成員就不多，為了阻止現今仍在世界各處發生的暴動，他們每天一早就進到辦公室，不到深夜無法離開。沒有人對超時的工作有過怨言，他們從一開始就知道：擁有才能就是要承擔比凡人要更多的責任。就算是日向，在之後也完全透徹了這個道理。

他把整疊文件推到狛枝的桌上，啐啐念了聲：「在幹嘛呢。拿去，快點工作。」

狛枝轉過頭來看他。

那笑容是這麼地平常，日向看過無數次了。狛枝總是這樣對他笑，輕輕的、淡淡的，似笑卻又非笑。灰色的眼眸閃爍著隱然的光輝，他的薄唇下抿，嘴角微微往兩旁牽動。文件疊在左手旁，狛枝轉過頭來看他，就只是笑著，用如同他平常笑容的平常口氣對他說──

「嗯，沒什麼唷，日向同學。」


End file.
